Save Me
by Lovatic90xo
Summary: Never judge a book by its cover, but that's what people do, don't they? judge before they actaully know the truth or get to know the person its self, listen to rumours that people make up. Warning: Death
1. Save me

**A/N: This is my first ever story that I've written on here, so be nice (: but tell me what you think, it would really help, thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And that's it.**

**Its in Alex's point of view, but of cause if it's changes I'll let you know! (: **

**Save me**

"Was you actually ill or was you faking it so you can avoid Mason?" Harper my best friend that is that I've known pretty much my whole life, and if I know Harper she not going to let this go, unlucky for me that is. She sat next to me on my bed and waited for me to reply back to her.

"No Harper, I was ill!" Me and Mason broke up last week, and I haven't told her why, since she's found out she hasn't stopped bugging me about it.

"Are you sure? Because you look pretty fine to me." Here we go. Hopefully I'll get her to change the subject so we could just drop it already! Which isn't that hard to do for me.

"Yes!, I have had time to recover, I've only been off school since Monday and it's what…Wednesday today?" Okay maybe I lied a little… but I really haven't been feeling that well either.

"So you really not avoiding Mason? Because its okay if you are, just tell me why you two broke up, I am your best friend and you should be able to tell me anything, you know that right?."

"Ugh! Haaarrpper! Can you just drop it please! I really don't want to talk about it, we just drifted apart, no big deal."

"You said that about Dean?"

"Because we did actually drift apart, he was to into his cars and then he moved away and it just got complicated and we both agreed it would be better to break up."

"Why did you and Mason drift "apart" then? Because he hasn't moved and I know he loves you like, a lot! Don't you love him anymore?" She just wont drop it, Help!

"Because we just did, Hey? I heard there was a new girl at school, what she like?"

Ppleasee change the subject… Pllllleeaaaaaaaasee!

"Oh yeah! I've meet her a few times" Yes, it's working!

"she's in my science class and gym. But if you came to school on Monday you would of met her too"

Damn! Worth a shot I guess.

"Well lucky for you I'm back in tomorrow so you can stop missing me already" I said while I gave her a little push with my should. We both let out a laugh and leaned back on my bed so I was on my back looking up and Harper was leaning on her stomach looking at a magazine. This is why I love her so much because we could be having a serious conversation and know when to stop pushing me about something I don't want to talk about.

"Oh by the way your mom said dinner was ready for you"

"You've been here for like.. 15 minutes and you couldn't of told me as soon as you got here?"

"Kind of forgot, too excited to see my best friend" She leaned over and gave me a hug.

"Harrperrr, get off!"

"Fine, fine I know you missed me too, you can't lie about that"

I laughed, she's right, no matter how crazy and annoying she is sometimes I did miss her, but that's just Harper.

"So you staying for dinner, I know how much you love my mom dinner."

"Ha! As much as I'd LOVE to, I have homework to do and you better be in tomorrow I think you missed enough school, I'll see you in the morning."

"I think sometimes you forget that you're actually my best friend and not my mother" I laughed as I got off the bed and headed towards the door with Harper following behind shaking her head while smiling.

"What!" she was still smiling weirdly at me.

"Nothing, you just make me laugh sometimes Alex. But if I was your mother at lest I can cook!." by the time she said this we was at the front door.

"Now that is true, just don't tell her that" We both laughed at that

"You have nothing to worry about, I will not tell her that although you're dad is a better cook"

"HEY! I heard that!" Oops guess my mom isn't deaf after all

"Sorry Mrs Russo, Ugh well see you in p.e bye Alex!" I laughed at Harper as she ran out the door before I could even say bye to her.

I closed the front door and walked over to sit with my family, there was my mom, dad, my older brother Justin and my younger brother Max. Yes I'm the middle child and gets blamed for everything and sometimes get ignored. Or they just bug me about all sort of things because they have nothing else better to do.

"BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP"

What the hell is that loud noise! Oh wait its my alarm, shit.

The thought of not going to school again did cross my mind, don't get me wrong. But then I would have to face Harper and all her questions and I'd rather pass even if that means I have to face mason. Oh boy!

I finally dragged my ass out of bed, showered and dressed. Making my way downstairs to get breakfast and expecting to see at lest one of my parents or brothers to be either in the kitchen, sitting at the table or on the sofa. Nope.. Confused as I am, think not!

"Mom?" I called out, thinking she would reply…nope.

"Dad?"…still nothing. Strange.

"Justin? Max?….ANYONE!?"…. Silence, that's all was that I could hear, arh fuck it!

Going in my bag and looking for my most important thing to me ever… my Ipod. Looking at the time making sure I wasn't gunna be late for school, which sadly I wasn't as it was only 7:15 putting my headphones in and pressing play, I turn around to look for something to have for breakfast. No matter how long I could stand here and just stare into the fridge, nothing is either going to change or magically appear, that's when my mind wonders off and starts to think about all different things, things that could happen at school, would I see mason? Hoping he doesn't look at me never mind talk to me because I don't want to have to tell him that us getting back together isn't going to work because.. "ARH!" I felt a hand on my shoulder I quickly turned around and there stood no other than Harper.

"Harper! You scared the **FUCK! **outta me then, Jesus Christ woman!" I shouted, not realising I still had my headphone in while I was yelling making me yell even louder.

Harper started to talk back to me and that's when I realised I had still left them in. Oops.

"Wait say that again I had my headphones in" She pulled a face as if to say arh right.

"Arhh, That's why you didn't here me call you… or knock your door, I think you busted my ear drums yano." As she said it she put her finger in her ear and moved it a bit to make her point.

"Really Harper? You just nearly gave me a heart attack! And you're worried about your hearing" giggling a little just so she new I was joking.

"Well anyway, I came to make sure that you was actually coming to school oh and to walk with you too" She smiled at me once she finished.

"Rigghht, okay then let me just grab my book and then we can go."

"Alright, hey alex? Where is everyone?" Harper started to look around as if they would just jump out and be like "HERE WE ARE!"

"I don't really know.. I mean I called them and I got nothing, maybe they realise Justin that much of a nerd and sent him off some where.. I hope" Harper stared at me then burst out laughing.

"sorry to burst your bubble there Alex but highly doubt it." She said while laugh a little bit.

"Thanks for crushing my dreams Harp.. Think I'll just go and hide under my covers and cry myself to sleep. Goodnight!" I started to walk towards the stairs but before I knew it Harper grabbed my arm and start pulling my towards the stairs to go down into the sub shop while laughing at me.

"Come on _drama queen_ were gunna be late if we don't leave now plus everyone already down here."

"Alright you can let go of my arm now." As I said it she let go and started walking down the steps.

"Morning sweetie, you feeling better today then?" My mom ask as I walk over to her.

"Yeah, much just thought I'd tell you I'm leaving now, see you later" giving her a smile I pulled Harper as she was jus standing there staring at Justin.

"Okay, have a good day at school, and behave!" she shouted as I walked threw the door and outside, letting Harper arm go and making my way towards school. It wasn't really that far from where I live and with all the traffic it was much easier to just walk.

Harper was talking to me about god knows what, as always I'd just agreed every now and then just so she would think I was listening and it does work. Sometimes I feel the urge just to put my headphones in and just listen to my music but I didn't wanna be that rude, I mean not listening to her is bad enough, but she'll live.

We finally made it into school and as we reached my locker I caught the ending to what Harper was saying.

"So that's why we have to have movie night at your's this Friday, is that okay?" Shit! Should have been listening, never mind.

"Yeah sure, that's fine. Same time as always" Just as I asked I see this girl with dark long brown hair with a full fringe walk pass me and stop a few lockers down. I don't think I've ever seen this girl here before so this must be the new girl that I've heard about. They weren't wrong about her being pretty either, more like beautiful, wait…. I really shouldn't be talking about her this way but I mean girls can say that other girls are pretty right? Just don't say it out loud Alex.

And talking to yourself isn't weird or anything… Harper voice stop me from having a little conversation, sort of argument in my head well.. Soon to start an argument with myself but anyways.

"Sorry what?" Harper looked at me for a second and then turned around to see what I was staring at by now the girl was putting stuff in her locker and taking other things out.

"That's the new girl, if you haven't already figured that out."

"Cheers for that, wouldn't have figured that out on my own, was I really off school that long?" I asked still staring at her, for some reason I couldn't for the life of me take my eyes off her.

"Okay, no need to be so sarcastic about it, well not really, but her name is Mitchie she's a bit weird and she doesn't really talk much to… well anyone really, she basically keeps herself to herself, so pretty much a loner." Just as Harper finish saying this Mitchie walked straight pass, not even looking at anybody that she walked by but I could of sworn I seen her look at me in the corner of her eye.

"Well I have history, so ill see you at lunch?" Harper started to walk backwards as she was talking, which isn't really ideal for her because well lets face it, this is Harper were talking about and more likely she's gunna trip over something, but thankfully she didn't. damn could of done with a good laugh before maths.

"Yeah, bye Harp!"

I don't hate this subject but I don't love it either, lets just say I dislike it.. A LOT!

I walk into the class and went to take my usual seat which was at the back of the class, but someone was already sitting in it, So I walk up to them and politely ask them to move.

"Uh excuse me.. But you're kinda in my seat" Trying not to raise my voice or anything so people don't start to stare. He looks up at me with this blank stare on his face and says..

"So, I was here first not like its got you name on it or something" I was hoping that this little shit would just get up and move, I mean I did ask him nicely.

"Actually dude, it does. If you look behind your back it says her name right there.. Alex Russo, so if I were you, I'd move before she gets angry, which is totally cute.. but not for you, so move." Great.. Mason, was kind of hoping he wasn't in today or I didn't see him and maybe he kind of just fell off a bridge or something, but nope there he is standing right in front of me.

The boy turned in his seat to see if mason was lying and as he seen my name on the chair he looked in between me and mason grabbed his stuff and quickly moved to another seat at the front. Well that was easy but I'm not complaining.

"Ugh, what you doing in here mason, you're not even in this class." hoping he would just leave so I wouldn't have to talk to him anymore than I have to.

"Well you wouldn't answer any of my calls, or even text me back, we need to talk about things." before I could even say anything the maths teach walked in and thank god noticed mason right away and asked him to leave because he wasn't in this class. As I sat down I didn't realise that Mitchie was sitting next to me. How long was she there for, I mean I didn't care how long she was there for I just never seen her walk in or see her sitting there all this time.

"Hey." Trying to make a conversation as I am sitting next to the girl and maybe this class wouldn't suck as much either. She turn her head to look at me but didn't reply, okayyy then, lets try this again.

"My name Alex, what's yours?" What? She doesn't know I know her name already, don't wanna seem like a stalker or something. She's just sitting there staring at me like I'm insane for even talking to her, but she still doesn't say anything. By now I'm sitting down and put my note book on the table and opened it to a clean piece of paper.

"….Or not then" I say thinking she might actually say something back, but nope she turns back to what ever she was doing. Maybe Harper right she was kind of weird. I start to write the date at the top of my page so it looks like I'm actually taking notes, at first I thought I was hearing things.

"Did you say something?" Looking around just in case it was someone else or my mind is starting to play tricks on me, then back at her which she was already looking back at me with a different look on her face this time.

"I said my name is Mitchie." and just like that she went back to writing in her note book.

I smiled to myself thinking I got her to talk to me. Maybe she isn't weird after all.

**A/N:- Okay so I'm not to sure on this, keep going or like stop and give up? But if I do keep going there is a lot more to come, not to sure if you all would like it though. Took me awhile to put this up.**

**So do you're shit, review and that crap, I'd really like to know what you think.**

**Much love :D**


	2. Getting Somewhere

**A/N:- I hope this chapter is better than the first one, I'll try make this one longer than the first though. Kinda sorry if it seems like I'm dragging it out abit I just don't want to rush it or anything as it is my first ****ever**** one. Some parts are based on things that have actually happened. Not just yet though :D **

**I'd really appreciate if you do you're usual and leave a review and shit, and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And well basically that's it.**

_**P.s.. Follow me on twitter if you want to keep updated or whatever (:**_

_** Lovaticxo2012**_

**Getting somewhere**

Even though Mitchie sort of talked to me in maths, for the rest of the lesson she didn't utter a single word. But every now and then I could see her looking at me in the corner of her eye, when I actually try to talk to her, either Mr Thomas the maths teacher would say something or I for some odd reason would freeze up and forget what I was going to ask or say to her. I have no idea what the hell is going on with me today but what ever it is I hope it passes. Right now I'm on my way to meet Harper for lunch I was running a bit late because the stupid English teacher wouldn't shut up! Oh and guess who's in that class with me to? Yep that's right Mitchie, she didn't sit next to me this time though just a few seats over and I could tell she's a bit of a nerd because I could see her doing her work that Miss Fields was putting on the board, while I was listening to my Ipod writing basically nothing in my note book and every now and then I'd catch myself staring at her. The really, really downfall of this call was Mason… I was soo close to just throw myself out the window, which was closed by the way just to get away from him. I know what you're thinking _dramaaa queen _right here, well you sound just like Haper! Not in a good way just so you know. But anyways as if it was my lucky day or something he got moved and didn't talk to me but it didn't stop him from staring at me every 2 seconds.

As I was walking threw the doors to the cafeteria my eyes scan the room trying to see if Harper was already in here and she was sat next to Nate. He was our other best friend, he admitted to me once before that he really liked me but I just liked him as a friend nothing more and thank god he understood and are friendship didn't change. Knowing that their already here and know exactly where they are, I went to get some chips and a cheese burger since I was feeling hungry because someone had to scare the living daylights outta me and miss breakfast. Once I got my food and paid for it I made my way over to Harper and Nate, who looked like they were in a deep conversation with each other and didn't even notice I had sat down next to Harper.

"I don't care if she's weird Harper she's totally HOT!" I have no clue as to who they were talking about so I thought I'd just sit here eat my chips while dipping them in tomato sauce and listen as they still haven't notice me.

"You wouldn't have a chance with her Nate, even if she wasn't weird and such a goody, goody she wouldn't go anywhere near you and I don't know why you would go near her after what everyone saying anyway." After Harper said that Nate just gave her this look.

"sorry but I'm just saying the truth" she said.

"What is everyone saying about what, about who?" I asked but of cause I'm not here and they carried on talking which is starting to sound like its going to turn into an argument anytime soon.

"We don't even know if that's even true Harper, and well how would you know anyway, do you know her? Because I thought you said she doesn't talk to anyone? And by the way you're wrong because she's in my Biology class and she was talking to me then." he gave her a smirk once he finished his little rant and I just sat there looking between them both and trying to figure out who this person was.

Harper was about to open her mouth and start to talk again but I got in there before this could do any further and then I defiantly wouldn't have a word in because once these two gets started there's no stopping them.

"HELLO.." I shouted just so they could hear me and not the whole room but I did get some people turn their heads. "Who are you even talking about?"

"Where did you come from Alex?" Nate asked, see I am invisible but seriously I have been sat here for at lest 10 minutes. So I just raised my eyebrows and looked at him and then to Harper.

"Really, I been sat here for at lest 10 minutes eating my chips…" picking up a chip just to show him.

"O, didn't see you sit down, but we were talking about that new girl, Mitchie I think she's totally hot and I want to ask her out but Harper saying I shouldn't just because she doesn't talk to anyone and like's to get on with her work in class instead of listening to their Ipod and draw or whatever" He's such a ..guy! And wait..

"HEY! Don't get me involved in this and I do my work in classes thank you." Okay that's a lie and we all know it, they only class that I pay 100 and 10 percent in is art. Harper gave me that look as to say _I know you're lying so quit while you're ahead _kind of stare. Before she could say that out loud because I know she would I carried on talking.

"Anyway, as you was saying what about her? I mean did she really talk to you Nate because I sat next to her in maths and she just told me her name and that was it!" I have no idea why I was getting so worked up about this I mean I don't even like Nate like that he's just my guy best friend.

"Did you tell her to move out your way or something? and well she did and I'm gunna give it a few days so you know we can get to know each other better and then ask her out." he finished with a big smile on his face as if he had it all planned out and it was defiantly going to work.

"If you say so but I would keep far away from her to be honest, especially all these things people are saying that I can't even keep up with." once Harper finished she looked over to her left. I followed her line of sight to see what she was looking at and there was Mitchie sat there on her own picking at her lunch. I don't even think she has touch it, just moving bits around. I didn't really noticed it before but she looked really sad, depressed even and something inside me felt like I wanted to change that. I had the urge just to go over there and give her a hug and just say "_hey everything okay, what ever people are saying don't listen"_ I have no idea why I wanted to do that but I just did. Nate and Harper must of carried on talking but if I'm honest I wasn't really paying any attention at all, I just couldn't stop staring at her.

"You don't even know if there true yet, they all sound so stupid to be even true." Nate said, Harper must of noticed me staring for so long because she asked me what I was looking at after she shouted my name and almost made me fall off my chair I might add.

"Nothing, its just she looks so sad" I said voicing what I was thinking a few minutes ago.

"Well I would be too, she's new here, she doesn't even talk to anyone at all, she's weird and I bet most of the rumours are true." Harper sort whispered towards the end of her sentence but even if Mitchie knew we were talking about her, if she was looking over here I'm guessing she would know because Harper kept glancing between me to Nate to her.

"Guys, it kinda would help if I knew what the rumours are actually about? You still haven't told me and sometime today would be grateful!" And breathe Alex.. I manage to say all that in one breath, but it was getting annoying that they still haven't told me anything, just the basic that I already know which is that Mitchie is beautiful.

"Okay, okay, well I'm quite shocked that you haven't heard them to be honest nearly everyone talking about it".

"HARPER" I shouted, it felt like I was going to be here for years just to wait for her to explain and lunch was nearly over and I wanted to know right now what these rumours were!

"Alright, keep you're pants on! I heard that she married this man or boy and that he used to make her work out on the streets if you get what I mean and that he died from a car crash and she's.." before Harper could finish the sound of a loud and annoying bell rang to say lunch was over. I'll just have to get the rest of the information off her later on the way home as I'm not in any classes with Harper except from p.e and Art and I haven't got any of them lesson's until tomorrow.

"We actually don't know if she's married, I don't see a ring on her finger or anything do you?" Nate stated while we got up and getting our stuff ready to walk to class.

"Were you dropped as a baby or…" I said, rising my eyebrows and shaking my head at him sometimes he can really be dumb and he can be quite smart… when he wants to be that is.

"No… actually I think I was, my mom threw me out of bed when I was baby, she was dreaming about something I can't remember what she said though" He pulled this face as if he was trying to remember what it was.

"Explains it all really, but Nate if she is married, or was married she could easily of took the ring off you know." I said as we walked threw the doors. I had history next with Nate and Harper had some other class so I wouldn't be seeing her until the end of school.

"I'll see you later Alex, bye Nate." Harper said while waving and walking into the other direction we both said see you later as we walked the other way.

Threw the entire hour of that lesson Nate did not shut up either about how much he liked or thought how hot Mitchie was or about some nerd ass game that he likes to play on, but I just blocked him out half way threw that because I was not going to there. Half way threw my last class I had a text off Harper saying _"Hey Alex, I won't be able to walk home with you today I got sent home by the nurse, talk to you later xx" _I didn't think she was that Ill, we been texting each other since the end of lunch and she was telling me she didn't at all feel to good. So I walked home by myself which I didn't care as long as I had my Ipod with me I could walk for miles for all I cared, I must have spaced out while I was listening to my music and walking because next thing I know I feel a warm body come in contact with mine. I pulled my headphones out of my ears once I balance myself so I wouldn't fall over and on impulse I reached my hands out so the person in front of me didn't fall over either.

"Shit sorry, didn't see you there." "Watch were you're going next time." It was Mitchie, she sounded annoyed but then again so would I be if someone walked into me. I'm guessing this is where she lives, just a wild guess because she was getting mail out of her mail box which was now on the floor.

We stood there for at lest a minute or two, just staring at each other. It was as if she was trying to figure me out or searching for something by staring at me threw my eyes and I was sort of doing the same to her. I was right, she was sad and not just sad, sad but a painful kind of sad and I could just tell by her eyes, she looked like she haven't had a good night's sleep in well… ages. I forgot that I left my hand on her upper arm, because of how long we was stood there for, but it was just the way she was looking at me that I couldn't understand. I didn't move my hand until she cough and looked down at where my hand was.

"Oh sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to bump into you like that I was listening to my Ipod." God knows why I was apologize but I just wanted her to have a conversation with me. I just hope she's not a bitch or still annoyed.

"It's fine, forget about it." she said sighing at the same time, she bent down to pick her mail off the floor so I did the same to help. I must of surprised her because as I was picking them up she shot her head up so fast I thought it would of flew off or something. As we both stood back up I handed the mail over to her.

"Thanks, you didn't have to help me know, I am capable of picking mail off the floor" Once she said that she looked down at her hands and then towards her house.

"It's fine, it was my fault after all, the lest I could do is helped you so no worries." I gave her a little smile and for the first time that I have seen her she actually smiled back. I mean it wasn't a full on one of all teeth with a big massive smile, just a small tiny one but it was something right? Plus it's got her to talk to me and I didn't want her to stop. We was staring at each other again until some one called Mitchie's name which caused her to look away and towards the house.

"Well urm, thanks again but I gotta go my mom calling me." she made no effort as to move after she said it. She was giving me this look again and it was starting to bug me a bit as to why was she looking at me like I had a whole in my head or some shit.

"No problem, why do you keep looking at me like that?" before I could even stop myself from saying that question which was meant to stay in my head, they already left my big stupid mouth.

Mitchie frowned and tilled her head to the side, which was cute might I add and then replying "Looking at you like what?"

"I don't know as if you're trying to figure something out or like I have 3 heads." I don't know why I got nervous all of a sudden but I did. I try to look anywhere but at her but my eyes was fixed onto hers.

"Oh, I guess if I'm honest I'm just quite surprise that one you're still here talking to me and second that you're actually talking to me in the first place." She looked at her hands and start to play with them. Why the hell would she be surprised that I'm talking to her? Its not like I'm the most popular person in school or anything.

"What, why would you think that?" I asked she look up from her hands and gave me a confused look. Then it hit me, all those rumours in school, she must or heard someone say something or did someone ask her about it.

"Haven't you heard all the rumours about me in school? You shouldn't even be talking to me Alex, I don't want you to get picked on or anything because of me and you don't even know me either." Wow, she remembered my name. Not the important thing right now Alex! Say something before she thinks that you think that there true.

"I don't listen to what people say at school, there called rumours for a reason unless you're saying that their true? But I mean… did you get married?" Yup there goes that big mouth of mine again. "Sorry you don't need to answer that." I quickly added in, she looked really serious for a second and then burst out laughing. Why was she laughing for? I gave her a funny look and her laughing came down to just little giggles every now and then.

"I'm sorry but that got to be the best one, I'm 16 and I don't think being married is my thing right now." she laughed even more then looked at me and stopped but smiled at me, "not that it's a bad thing or anything, if people wanna get married at this age they can but that's not me, is that all you've heard?"

But before I could answer her question her mom called her again

"Mitchie!"

"Sorry but I kinda have to go before she gets mad, see you around" then she turned around to walk back up to the door.

"Yeah sure, bye Mitchie" At first I didn't think she heard me, she turned around just as she reached the top of the steps and smiled back then went inside.

I put my headphone's back in and made my way home, but all I kept thinking about was her. I didn't wanna think about anything right now so the only way to distract myself was turning my music up a bit louder. Whenever I'm upset, angry, or just down and I just don't want to think or deal with anyone this is the first thing that I do, I grab my Ipod and just blast my music as high as it goes and just lose myself in the music because nothing else matters even for just few moments. Everything and everyone just disappears and it's just me, nothing to worry about, to think about and having to talk about your _feelings_. I didn't have a shift in the sub shop today so I said a quick hello to my dad on the way up the stairs to our livening room, dumped my coat by the door and went up to my bedroom to start on my homework.

As I sat down on my bed I found myself thinking about Mitchie again. I don't know what's with this girl but she seems to be on my mind a lot today. I thought back to our conversation, I mean how and who came up with that rumour, why would people just assume that she got married and she even told me herself that she hasn't so why is it still going around. But why marriage? Why would people even be mean to her? Were they jealous of her because she is really pretty, and what did she mean by _is that all you've heard_. What else could people possible be saying, and If I keep thinking about this I'm pretty sure I'll end up driving myself crazy I leaned back onto my bed, looking up at my ceiling letting out a sigh and rubbing my hands over my eyes. I didn't realise how tired I was because I must of drifted off and the next thing I know my phone going off, picking it up without even looking at who was calling.

"What!.."

"Well _hello to you to, you okay?"_ arh it was Harper even though she was asking me that she didn't sound too good herself. I heard her laughing quietly knowing she just woke me up.

"Yeah I'm good just woke up though" and I could easily go back off to sleep

"_I thought so, well I'm just ringing to let you know I won't be in for the rest of the week I have food poisoning." _she did sound like she was kinda in pain.

"Oh right okay, well I hope you feel better. Is Friday still on?" I could feel my eyes dropping as if any minute now I'll fall back to sleep.

"_I'm not sure yet, we'll see how I am but hopefully." _I wanted to tell Harper about the whole thing with Mitchie but I just couldn't get my brain to work with my mouth.

"_I'll let you get back to sleep as I'm keeping you up" _she said but laughing at the same time, knowing that she was joking but was right.

"okay Harp, night" my eyes were already shut ready to just drop off into dream world with nothing to give a fuck about. I heard Harper say a faint _bye_ before I fell into a deep sleep.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

That stupid alarm! One of these days I'm gunna throw it out my window and smash it with a hammer. I pulled my pillow over my head wishing the noise would go away but of cause it doesn't the only option is to get out of bed. I really should move this thing back over by my night stand, but my idiot of a brother glued my alarm on the other side of my bedroom just so I cant move it back to where it was before. Its finally Friday last day before the weekend, I just cant wait so I can sleep in till 4 in the afternoon. Harper been getting better so she coming back to school on Monday just to be safe but where still gunna have are movie night tonight. Mitchie didn't really talk to me after that whole bumping into each other thing, I didn't know weather I should have expected it or be surprised. Maybe she doesn't like me? But why should I care, she doesn't know me and visa versa but something was telling me that I did care and I wanted her to _like_ me. I never really got the courage to ask her about the other rumours and whenever I was around Nate or even texting Harper I would forget to ask them about it.

Like any other morning I got up, showered and dressed interact with the family as best as I could so my mother wouldn't get all bitchy about me ignoring them or some shit and made my way into school. Today Nate was walking with me to school, why? God knows something about his mom couldn't take him so he had to walk and for some god reason he thought it be a good idea to walk with me. I could see him waiting outside sitting on the bench, he was looking down at his hands playing with his fingers and I could tell something was on his mind. I picked up two cups which had milkshake in them and made my way out and over to Nate.

"Ready to go?" I handed over the milkshake to him, which he gladly took.

"What's this?" just after he asked he took the lid off and looked inside.

"Milkshake dude, what does it look like" I said as if him asking that question was totally ridiculous, which by the way was!.

"Okay, but why are you giving me this, it's a bit early for milkshakes isn't it?" I stopped walking once he said that and stopped drinking my milkshake and turned to look at him.

"It's never too early to drink milkshake Nate, plus it looked like you got something on your mind. I'll have it back if you don't want it." I put my hand out ready to take it back but he just moved his hand.

"No, never too early" he smiled at me and started to drink it and carried on walking. "But you are kind of right I just don't know what to do about Mitchie, every time I try and ask her out she just sits there with this blank look on her face and says nothing" Oh yeah that's right Nate has been trying so hard for Mitchie to go out with him but she just doesn't say anything to him or kindly lets him down.

"Well if it makes you feel any better she doesn't talk to me either Nate or anyone which you know anyways so I don't know why you're trying so hard. In any case she way out of you're league, so maybe I dunno give up? Find someone else to harass" I was trying not to get his hopes up on her because as much as he does my heading I love him and I couldn't see him getting hurt.

"Geeze, thanks for the pep talk Lex try not to be mean or anything won't you?" he stopped drink his drink and started to play around with the straw inside his milkshake.

"You think I'm mean? HA. If only you knew what I say in my head, and hey, I'm just looking out for you, all I'm saying is that maybe you should just give up." We finally made into school and stopped at my locker, normally Mitchie would be already at hers but she wasn't today. The only time I'll see her next is at lunch and then English after. Once the bell rang Nate went off in a different direction to me.

I think I pissed Nate off a little bit because he was being weird all morning, he wouldn't even talk to me in history and now its lunch I just hope he's passed the annoying stage because I can't handle his shit today. I was looking around the cafeteria for Nate thinking he might already be in here, I stopped walking until I reached the end of the lunch line. I couldn't see Nate in here yet so he could be running late I suppose. I started walking forwards a bit while still looking around which wasn't a good idea considering I bumped into something warm, I hang around with Harper way to much. I was about to say something until the person in front of me did first.

"What are you a female version of Edward Cullen or something?" It was Mitchie but the question made me confused, what the hell was she talking about.

"Who..? What the hell you talking about?" I asked clearly confused.

"Every where I go you're either just there or you're staring at me." Fuck. I didn't actually think she noticed me staring at her. But that would mean she was staring back wouldn't it? I was trying not to stare into her eyes for too long because as cliché as this sounds I didn't want to get lost into her eyes... again.

"Not really, can't help that you're in most of my classes plus you're locker is like a few down from mine and if I'm staring at you then you're staring at me too." did I really just say that, I just basically admitted that I have been staring at her. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest but I couldn't tell what her expression on her face meant.

"As much as I liked to stand here and talk about you _stalking_ me I'd like to get my lunch." I couldn't believe she said I was stalking her, I don't exactly go round following her or anything my name isn't NATE!

Speaking of the boy I see him sat at our usual table staring at me, if he wasn't pissed before he sure as hell is now. Forgetting about why I stood in this line I made my way over to Nate and sat down.

"What?" I ask, he was just staring at me and then looked over to the lunch line.

"I thought you said she "_doesn't talk to anyone_"I didn't know weather to just laugh in

is face right there and then or just be shocked, he actually put his fingers in the air and to quote _"doesn't talk to anyone_." He can be soo… gay sometimes I actually wonder about him sometimes.

"She don't I just sort of bumped into her and we was just talking no big deal, chill man!" He looked at me for a moment and started to eat his burger. For the rest of lunch I couldn't help but think that even though I admitted staring at her so did she. It wasn't like Nate was building up a conversation with me and once the bell had gone he was up and out the door without even a _see you later._

English was my next lesson, that I had with Mitchie but we didn't sit next to each other like we do in maths, even though she doesn't talk, I still liked sitting next to her. By the time I got there she was already sitting down with her note book out writing something in it. I took would of took my usual seat but the one next to her was empty and someone else was in mine, so next her and casually said "hey" and I get the same response when I talk to her in maths, an "Hi" turn her head smile and then back to writing in her notebook. As usual I put my Ipod in and tuned everything out, I wasn't sure how long into the lesson it was that I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. I took my headphones out and looked to where I felt the tap, it was Mitchie.

"Did you hear what she said?" she asked me, I shook my head and gave her a confused look, and she must of understood because she carried on.

"Miss Fields wants us to work together on a paper, I wrote everything down that we have to do it on." See nerd…. But hey at lest I should be able to get at lest an A on it and plus us working together I could actually get to know her better.

"Oh right okay then, cool when do we start?" I asked, feeling myself getting excited for just spending some time with her. Why? I don't really know…

"You actually don't mind being partners with me for this paper?" she asked looking down at her hands, I think she does this a lot when she's nervous. Why wouldn't anyone not want to be paired up with her despite what everyone was saying, even if I didn't know what they were.

"What? Of cause not, I'm not that shallow to believe what everyone talking about and besides I don't even know what that is and even if I did I wouldn't listen to them anyway" I smiled at her which in return she smiled back, I just wish she would make it bigger.

"That's good to know, but I hope you don't mind if you come to my house to do the paper."

"Sure, just tell me when and where and I'll be there." I said writing my number down and giving her the piece of paper. She looked at the paper and then put it in her pocket.

"Thanks, I'll text you the details later." as if on cue the bell rang for next class, we both got are things together and got up to leave.

All I could think about is Nate soo going to love this, HA!

**A/N:- I hope this was long enough, it took me forever to write! Lol & well I hope you like it too, just a little random fact the part about nate being thrown out of his mum's bed when he was a baby, actually happened to me Lmao! Yes my mother is a cruel bitch, but its okay because my sister saved me :D **


	3. Surprise?

**A/N:- Sorry that I've took soo long to update, I been a little bit busy with work and stuff && sorry that it isn't that long either but I hope you like this one, I'm not to sure on it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And well basically that's it.**

**Follow me on twitter (: lovaticxo2012**

Surprise? 

My Friday night didn't go as planned as usual. Harper still didn't feel too good so she stayed home instead and I basically stayed in bed from the moment I got home from school. Why you ask? Well there's been this bug going around school now and I think I've caught it, hopefully its just the flu because that's what it feels like. The only thing I did that night was texting Mitchie, which surprised me cause I thought she was just gunna tell me where she lived and what time to be at her house for but we chatted a little after too.

_Mitchie: be at mine for 10 o'clock _

_Alex: What! Are you insane, that's way to early. What are you even doing up at that time? _

_Mitchie: Some people actually don't stay in bed ALL day, unlike some *coughYOUcough* I have a life and things to be doing, but it's fine is 12 okay with you?_

_Alex: HEY! I have a life thanks, and there's me thinking we could be friends! Let me just check, might have a shift in the sub shop. _

_Mitchie: Who said I wanted to be you're friend in the first place? _

_Alex: burrrnnn! You've hurt my feelings ): HA! Don't act like you don't wanna be my friend cause I know ya do :D _

_Mitchie: How will I sleep at night knowing that I hurt the alex russos feelings lol _

_Alex: I have no idea, but it looks like you're gunna be losing sleep tonight :P_

_Mitchie: I highly doubt that! (: _

_Alex: I have a shift at the sub shop but ill get my brother to do it for me, so 12 it is. _

_Mitchie: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. _

It was quite weird how easy the conversation carried on, I've only known her for a few days but I felt like I could just talk to her all day and not even get bored or tired of being around her. She just generally amaze me and I don't even know how because I know very little about her but I know that I wanted to take the time to get to know all about her and I mean I wanted to know everything. All I have to do now is get Justin to do my shift tomorrow and were pretty much good to go.

Although I'd like to say I had the most amazing sleep of my life last night, I didn't. I was either getting too hot, and then getting too cold because I kept taking my cover off me and then putting it back over myself and then I was coughing A LOT! So that kept me up most of the night too. I Must have had at lest 2 - 3 hours sleep altogether. I was so tired when I got up this morning that I was considering texting Mitchie to cancel today, but if I stayed my dad would more than likely make me do my shift today. So I literally dragged myself out of bed to get showered and dressed and as it was only 11 by the time I was ready I made my way downstairs and into the sub station and sat on the stool where my mom was behind the counter and rested my head in my hands.

"Hey sweat heart, you okay?" my mom asked in a concern voice that all mothers get when there worried about their children and sometimes it can be annoying.

"Yeah, I think I have that bug that's going around though" as I said it I lifted my head out of my hands causing it to go a little bit dizzy. My mom reached over and put her hand to my forehead and left it there for a bit.

"It feels like you're getting a temperature maybe you should go back upstairs and rest sweetie. Justin will do you're shift."

"Don't temp me, but I have to go to Mitchie's house to do an English paper on something I don't know about for school."

"Who's Mitchie."

"Just some new girl at school, she moved here about a week or so ago."

"Well I'm sure she will understand that you can't go today, maybe you should arrange for another day to do the paper."

"I'll be fine honest mom, it wont even take that long and then I'll come straight home to bed" I even liked the sound to that. I mean I could go back to bed right now but I made the effort to get dressed and everything so I might as well go now.

"Fine, if you feel any worse ring me and I'll send you're father to come pick you up okay?"

"Yes okay, whatever. Can I have a strawberry milkshake before I go." I gave her a little pout which always works on my dad to get what I want.

"Alex honey that look doesn't work on me like it does on you're father" even though she said that she was already making it and handing it over to me.

"Worth a shot I guess, and thanks I'll see you later, bye mom." I was already heading towards the door as my mom started talking.

"Bye honey, be careful and don't leave all the work up to you're friend either." Once she finished I was already by the doors ready to leave. How my mother knew me so well is shocking.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

As soon as I left I started sipping on the milkshake, I must be ill because I actually left without my Ipod which I've never done before, I did think about going back to get it but I was sort of half way to Mitchie's so there was really no point. I hope this doesn't take all day to do because I will fall asleep and I don't give a shit what she says. I mean I did only get like 2-3 hours sleep last night so don't be surprised if I do fall asleep while doing this boring paper. For some reason this walk to Mitchie's house seemed to take forever but that could be down to the fact I'm walking like a snail right now.

I was finally standing in front of Mitchie door, once I knocked the door I waited for someone to answer but I felt like I been waiting for ages so once I knocked again I leaned against the door frame and resting my head on there too while closing my eyes for 2 seconds but felt so much longer.

I felt something poke my shoulder but my eyes would not open and then I heard a faint sound of someone calling my name.

"Alex… alex, wake up"

I literally jumped a mile when I opened my eyes and saw Mitchie just standing there in front of me. For a moment I forgot where I was as I stood up properly and looked around until I realised where I was and why I was here.

"Well you look terrible." Mitchie said while putting a hand to my forehead just like my mom did not so long ago, I gave her a weird look because I didn't expect her to do that.

"Urm, sorry habit, but you're burning up slightly" she moved her hand and stepped back a little and I swear she blushed too.

"Thanks? And I know I think I have the flu or something,"

She looked at me for a moment and then turned around to walk back into her house, leaving the door open for me to walk in I guess. I followed her into the kitchen once I closed the door. She was looking threw the cupboards when I entered the kitchen and sat down. She was looking at a small box that looked like held tablets inside.

"I take it you haven't took anything for it?"

"How did you even..?" I stared at her like she just grew 3 heads and slapped me in the face. She took two tablets out of the box and picked up a glass and filled it with water and then walked over to where I was sitting.

"lucky guess? Here take these and they should at lest start making you feel a bit better."

"Thanks" I took the two tablets that was sitting in the palm of her hand and put them in my mouth then I took the glass of water to make it easier to swallow the tablets. It didn't go unnoticed that her hands were quite soft when I touched them. Once I swallowed the tablets and finished drinking the water I went go get up to put the glass in the sink but Mitchie stopped me.

"Its okay I'll do it, do want to do this another time because you really don't look that great."

I took my time to think about this before I said anything, if I say yes we could hang out again and I really like the thought of just being around Mitchie but I did just want to get this paper done and out the way. Plus I literally just got here and I have not got the energy to walk back home.

"I mean we could, but I have no energy to walk all the way back home, I feel like I'm dying."

"Well you don't have to go yet, you can just stay here if you like at lest until the tablets kick in." She sat next to me at the table but she wasn't looking at me but at her hands while she was picking at her nails. Almost as if she was nervous about my answer.

"Yeah sure I'd like that." she looked up at me with that smile I seen before but it still wasn't big enough to show it's beauty. And I smiled back to show her that I was being generally honest about spending time with her.

"Okay cool, we can go in the living room and watch some dvd's if you like or unless you got something else in mind?"

"Nope, since I'm like dying and all that, watching films would be perfect"

"Are you always this dramatic" It was only a slight laugh but it was adorable and just like her smile I wanted to hear more and a part of me wanted to be the reason behind it and I have no idea where these feelings were coming from.

"Hey, I'm I'll, I might aswell be feeling like this and you're suppose to be nice to me anyways."

"what because you're ill?"

"Uh.. Yes?"

"Fine, I suppose I'll make an expectation just because you're _dying_"

She got up and headed towards the other room, so I got up and followed her. That's when notice that she still had her pyjamas on and I have been here for at lest half hour, how did I not realise that. She was wearing white bottoms with bunny faces all over it and a red tank top which fitted her just right. She had her hair up in a lose pony tail which I've never seen because in school she always wears it down.

I let Mitchie pick out a film because I wanted to watch a scary film but she didn't, as she was setting everything up I lead down on the sofa and waited until she was done. She disappeared out the room for a few seconds and then came back in with a blanket in her hands and sat next to me then pulling the cover over to my side and then over herself. She had already closed the curtains and turned the lights off so it was fairly dark in here and I new I would be falling asleep before the film even started.

As the main menu came up on the screen Mitchie press play and then putting the remote on the side and sat back. She turned to look at me so I did the same to her, it looked like she was going to say something to me and then decided against it.

"Alex.."

"Yeah mitch?"

"There's something I have to tell you because if you find out later on and then decide not to want to be around me which would be understandable and I would totally get it but I mean you have to know now before we do become friends not saying I want to-"

"MICH!" I didn't shout that loud but loud enough to stop her from rambling on, if there was something she was going to tell me today would be nice.

"What?"

"Just get to the point, otherwise we will be here all day" I laughed slightly just to ease the tension and for her not to be so nervous.

"Right sorry, but before I do there's two things that I have to tell you but I'm only going to tell you the one right now. And that I'm a lesbian.."

I actually didn't see that coming, she was the most beautiful girl I've seen around here. I guess I took too long to answer her because her voice was what knocked me out of my thoughts.

"If you wanna leave now it's fine I get it-"

"What? I'm not gunna leave just because you told me you're gay, I honestly don't care mitch."

"Really?" She looked up to me and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes, did she really think I would leave just because she's into girls? Sometime into this conversation we both was facing each other on the sofa.

I took her right hand in mine and rubbed the back of it with my thumb.

"Really, now how about we watch what's left of this film" I gave her hand a light squeeze and smiled and she did the same back to me. We both turned back to face the T.V but I didn't let go of her hand, sometime during the movie I moved my head onto her shoulder. I could feel my eye lids getting heavy by the minute and I wasn't sure how long it would take for me to drop off.

I must of fell asleep within seconds of my head touching Mitchie's shoulder and it felt so good to just actually get some sleep. I'm not sure how long I was out for but when I woke up I was laying down with my head on Mitchie's lap facing her stomach, at some point while I was asleep I must of moved. I looked up to see if Mitchie was awake but she wasn't, I didn't want to wake her up just yet because she looked so peaceful and beautiful just sitting there with her head leaned back, how she slept like that I have no idea. That's when I realised her hand was in my hair I guess she was playing with it when I fell asleep.

I turned my head to look around for a clock or anything that could tell me what the time was, I found one and it was half 3. I was thinking of going back to sleep at lest till Mitchie woke me up or something but as I turned my head back around I looked up to see Mitchie awake.

"How you feeling now?"

"Still tired but surprisingly much better than this morning, thanks by the way."

"Good, the tablets work for me every time but you kinda have to keep taking them for a bit, stay here and ill get you two more."

I lifted my head so she could get up and then putting my head back down to were she was sitting just a moment ago. It was nice and warm but that wasn't surprising because she was sitting there for quite awhile, as I lead there I closed my eyes wishing I could just sleep for ever. I could hear Mitchie in the kitchen going threw the cupboards and then the water going, which I'm guessing she was filling the glass up with water. When I opened my eye's she was standing in front of me with the glass in one hand and the tablets in the other so I sat up and took them off her.

"Thanks, again.."

"It's okay"

She sat next to me once I sat up properly, once I swallowed the tablets It was quite for a moment until she spoke again.

"Do you wanna see my pussy?" I was so glad that no one was sat in front of me or anything because they would have had a shower of water all over them, I started to cough quite a bit too and I could feel Mitchie hand rub up and down on my back.

Once I stopped chocking and was able to speak I said, "What!?"

"I said do you wanna see my pussy, you know my cat?" she gave a weird look as if I was the crazy person to ask such a question.

I laughed so much that I somehow fell on the floor, but that didn't stop me from laughing any less. I could see Mitchie look at me with a smile that was actually bigger than she normally does, I finally stopped laughing to much down to just giggles. I was still on the floor but I moved to lean on my elbows so I could look at Mitchie better. She still had that smile on her face and I was smiling at her, it wasn't until then I realised I had this warm feeling in my chest. Mitchie finally broke eye contact and started to folder the blanket up, so I got up to help her.

"You finally done laugh?"

"I think so, for now"

"Good, I'm just going to put this back upstairs and I'll be right back down"

"Do you want me to help you or-"

"No, no its okay thanks just stay here and I'll be right back down"

"Ookay.." Weird right? O well.

As I was waiting for Mitchie to come back down stairs, I looked around her living room. It had some family pictures up, you could tell which one was her mom and her dad because they were old and well Mitchie looked like her mom, and I take it she had and older sister and 2 younger ones. I stood up to look at the pictures more closely, it was 4 girls in the frame, they were all sitting on a sofa, Mitchie was in the middle while holding a baby and looked down at her and holding her hand while I'm guessing the oldest one sat on her left and the younger one sat on her right which they were looking at the camera. The three of the girls all looked so alike, I seen another photo just like that one but added with there mom. I heard the door being opened as I turned around I see the girl from the photo but looked a little bit older, so that photo couldn't be that old. She was holding a baby which looked about 10 months old in her arms which I think was from the photo, she looked absolutely gorgeous, she had brown straight hair which wasn't long, and she had these beautiful brown eyes. She was the absolute spitting image of Mitchie and I couldn't take my eyes off her even when the girl put her down on the floor she just sat there for a moment until Mitchie came down the stairs and then she crawled towards her.

She stopped dead in front of Mitchie's feet and put her arms out for her to be picked up and she did.

"How was she?" Obvious she was talking to the other brunette.

"They said she was good, but still wouldn't walk"

"Okay thanks for bring her home"

"it's kay, see ya later." Before she left she looked at me and then to Mitchie, so I was looking in between them trying to figure out what was going on. Mitchie shook her head like she was answering her even though she didn't answer a question never mind open her mouth. She looked at the baby which was cuddling into Mitchie's neck and falling asleep and then back at Mitchie to me, then just like that she left.

Silence… that's all it was after the girl had left, Mitchie walked into her living room and sat down on the sofa with the baby but she had dropped off to sleep by now.

"I think I should tell you the other part that I haven't told you now" she said it in a serious voice and I could tell that she was being serious by the look on her face. I had no clue as to what she was going to tell me.

"Okay." so I sat next to her and sort of turned so we was facing each other but I just couldn't stop starting at the baby.

"That was my older sister, Dallas."

"Thought so, you look alike."

It was quite again for a moment, she was looking down at the baby again, as if she was thinking and getting lost in thought. I guess I was staring at her and Mitchie must of caught me because she started to talk again.

"Her name is Lacey and she just turned 1 last week..."

"She's cute, and she looks a spitting image of you too." voicing what I thought earlier when I was looking at the photos. Mitchie was looking at me but then looked away, she was looking at everything expect for me and I didn't know why. I sense that she wanted to say something so I kept quite until she spoke next.

"She's my daughter."

Well I wasn't expecting that.

**A/N:- I****'****d really appreciate if you do you****'****re usual and leave a review and shit, and tell me what you think.**


	4. First Steps

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update been kinda working a lot lately. I hope you like this one I tried to make it as long as possible (: **

**&& before I forget **_**AGAIN**_** I wanna say thank you to the ones that have left a review for me, it does mean ****a lot ****and I do go back to reading them when I get stuck on writing so ****Thank you****!**** again! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And well basically that's it.**

**Follow me on twitter (: lovaticxo2012**

First Steps

I had no idea what to say, but I knew I couldn't keep quite for too long otherwise she would take it the wrong way and think that I thought I was judging her or something. But what was there to say? I didn't know how to feel about this and I've never been in this situation before. I mean I hardly know her and yet I still have this feeling that I wanted to get to know her even just after she just told me she has a daughter. I thought she was into girls? Or did she just realise after she had a kid or something? There was only one way I was going to get answers and that was to ask her.

"She really is gorgeous" okay I wasn't gunna jump straight into asking questions just yet.

"Thanks.."

"Like her mom" Wow.. Did I really just say that out loud? Shit! I think I did because she just looked just as shocked as I did. I could see her cheeks turning red, then she looked down going all shy, I looked down to see a now awaken lacey looking straight at me.

"That wasn't the reaction I thought you was going to have, but ill take it." She smiled up at me and her cheeks now a shade of pink. Cute.

It fell into complete silence for a bit but it wasn't an awkward silence which I was thankful for, I didn't know weather I should just out right ask her what was going around my head or not. I couldn't understand how I couldn't ask her but yet here I was calling her beautiful before I could stop the words from falling out of my mouth.

Mitchie put the baby on the floor and then she crawled over to a red box that was against the wall underneath the window to play with these square blocks, she had this cute pink t-shirt that said "I love my mommy" with a pair of jeans and white socks. She started to take the blocks out of the box and was putting one on top of the other one, she stopped at 4 and looked at it before point her finger out and the pushing it into the blocks causing it to fall over. If that wasn't cute enough as she was, her laugh certainly made me fall in love with her, I've never heard a child laugh like she did and I couldn't help but smile and giggle along with her. I could see Mitchie looking in between me and Lacey and a smile forming on her own face too.

"I urm better go."

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door."

She didn't sound disappointed and she didn't look it either but it was almost as if she expected me to leave. She picked Lacey up and walked me to the door with her on her hip.

"Make sure you carry on taking two tablets until you're 100% better kay?"

"Yeah sure, I'll try and remember" I laughed a bit because I know I'll more than likely to forget.

"See you later" I just turned around to make my way home but Mitchie voice stopped me and made me turned back around to facing her.

"Alex…"

"Yeah?"

It was quite for a little awhile until she spoke again and I could tell she was nervous for some reason.

"it doesn't matter, I'll just see you in school."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I better go, Lacey due for a feed."

"Okay bye Mitch"

"Bye Alex."

I waved to Lacey as she was watching me and smiling while lifting her little hand up and waved back_. Adorable! _

"Bye Lacey" I said before looking up at Mitchie who was smiling back at me and then turning around to make my way back home.

I tired to think about this whole _Mitchie has a daughter _thing and if I'm honest it didn't bother me one bit. She clearly was doing a great job of being a mom and I guess that's why when were in school she kept herself to herself and never really talked to anyone. I wonder if anyone at school knew about this? When rumours start going around school or anywhere else for that matter there's always that one person that changes it around and make it to be more dramatic and untrue than it actually is.

As I walked into my house my mom was already in the kitchen and cooking. I looked up to see what the time was and it was just after 5, I didn't realise how long I stayed at Mitchie's for. We must of fell asleep for quite awhile.

"Oh hey Alex, I didn't hear you come in"

"Just got in mom."

I looked around the room and Justin was already at the table writing something in a note book and Max was lying on the sofa asleep with his blue blanket over him.

"what's up with him?" I asked while pointing at max then making my way over to the kitchen to sit on the stool.

"He's caught that bug that you have too, which by the way how are you feeling now? You look a lot better than you did this morning." She raised her hand and put the back of it to my forehead for a moment. "You're still slightly hot."

"Yeah I feel much better thanks to Mitchie, she gave me these tablets to take and they actually helped."

"You've been with that new girl?" Justin asked from the table. I turned around to look at him and he looked surprised and shocked at the same time which confused me a little bit.

"Yeah we have to do an English paper together, not that its any of you're business but why?"

"Nothing."

By the time he finished talking I got down from the stool and made my way over to him so that my mom couldn't hear the conversation and since Max fell asleep with the telly on she wouldn't be able too. I knew my mom was going to eventually find out about Mitchie because I knew we were going to be friends bit I just didn't want to tell her just yet. I mean we haven't completely talk about it, but really speaking she doesn't have to tell me anything she doesn't want to.

"No, come on what!?"

"Its just I didn't think you would want to be hanging out or be any where near her because you know…"

"And why wouldn't I?"

"You know why."

"No I don't know…"

"Come on Alex you're not that dumb or deaf to not have heard about all the rumours going around school about her."

"First of all I was off school when she first started and second of all they aren't even true and I don't know.. Maybe if you got to know her you would know they aren't even true."

"What and you have? In all of a few hours of being with her?"

"Yes actually, I know more about her than you ever will and you of all people shouldn't listen to what goes around school!".

I walked away before he could even reply back and up to my bedroom. I have no idea why all of a sudden I got so angry and worked up but I knew if I stayed there much longer than I'd have to punch him in the face. As soon as I got to my bedroom I took my jacket off and flipped my trainers off to the corner of my room before falling face first into my bed. I closed my eyes for what it seemed like for only 5 minutes but must have been a lot longer than that, what woke me up was my phone going off telling me that I had a text message. I unlocked the screen by sliding the arrow on the screen to see that it from Mitchie.

_Mitchie : How you feeling?, don't forget to take another two tablets! _

After reading the text message I had a smile on my face at lest one of us remembered.

_Alex: Thanks for reminding me, I shall do that now (:_

_Mitchie: Its okay I kinda guess you would forget. _

I laugh slightly at that as I got up and started to make my way down stairs. Justin wasn't at the table anymore but max was still sleeping on the sofa and my mom was sitting on the chair watching some crap on TV. I walked over to the kitchen and started looking threw the cupboards, once I found the tablets I took two out then poured myself a glass of water then swallowed them.

"where's dad?" I only just noticed that my dad wasn't here or when I came in from Mitchie's house. I waited for my mom to reply but I guess she was to into her programme to realise I was talking to her.

"Mom!?"

"What Alex?"

"I said where's dad?"

"He's down stairs locking up."

She didn't bother to look away from the telly when she spoke so I'm guessing she's in some kind of mood. I didn't bother to ask anymore questions because clearly she would bite my head off. I wonder what dad did this time.

"I left you dinner in the over if you feel up to it."

"Kay"

I didn't have to look in the oven to know that I didn't want to eat it, so I turned the oven off and took the plate out and threw the food that was on there straight into the bin and then made my way back upstairs. Just as I got to the top of the stairs Justin came out of his room but I carried on making my way to mine.

"Alex…Alex wait!"

"leave me alone Justin, I don't want to hear _anything_ you have to say!"

"But-" before he could even start a conversation I slammed my door shut and locked it so he couldn't come in. he tried to open the door by pulling the handle down a couple of times and then started to knock on the door.

"Come on Alex let me in."

"No!.."

"I just wanna talk to you, please open the door."

"I said no Justin, so just leave!"

I didn't want to hear anything else he had to say to me, so I went over to my desk and picked up my iPod and put my headphones in and turned up the volume. I thought I'd change into my pyjamas so I put on a pair of blue shorts and a white oversized t-shirt. I went back over to my bed and put my head on the pillow to lay on my back and to look up at the ceiling. That's when I remembered that I didn't text Mitchie back.

_Alex: I think you saved me from literally dying._

Mitchie text back almost as soon as I sent it. Which is good because I love people that text back straight away.

_Mitchie: I really don't think you were dying Alex lol _

_Alex: I felt like it, so close enough! (: _

_Mitchie: Wow.._

_Alex: What?_

_Mitchie: I've never met someone so dramatic as you._

_Alex: I'm so not dramatic :O _

_Mitchie: You kinda are :D _

The conversation was pretty much back and for, for awhile until Lacey woke up so she had to go and see to her. I put my iPod on charge and went back to my bed but instead of laying on top of the covers I got under them this time and lead on my side, looking out threw the window. My mind got lost in too many thoughts that was going round in my head and I just couldn't think about one thing at a time and it was really annoying me. I could start to feel my eye lids getting heavy and before I knew it I was off in dream world where nothing mattered and there was no confusion.

3 days, that's how long I've been in school practically on my own. Harper hasn't been in and neither has Mitchie, I almost sent Mitchie a text too see where she was but decided against it. It also didn't go unnoticed that mason wasn't here either but I was actually thankful for that at lest he wouldn't keep bugging me all the time. So I'm sat here in my last period and thinking weather or not I should text Mitchie, or maybe I should go and see her I mean she could be ill and after all she did look after me when I was ill.

As the bell rang signalling that last period was over I still hadn't made my mind up about texting Mitchie. I made it to my locked and got the stuff I needed out and into my bag, just as I shut my locker door and was about to start making my way towards the doors leading to freedom until I spotted Justin standing right by the doors. I've done my best to avoid him which I have very well and I still wasn't in the mood to talk to him about anything. Luckily he hasn't seen me yet because he was to busy talking to his geeky friend Zeke, I started to walk slowly backwards while keeping my eyes on Justin to make sure he didn't see me. Just as I was about to turn around the corner Justin turned his head and was now looking directly into my eyes causing me to freeze where I was.

"ALEX!"

I didn't stick around for much longer for him to corner me and start talking shit. So I quickly turned around and ran as fast as I could looking threw each class room as I passed, trying to find an empty one to hide in. I finally found one and hid under the teacher desk, I really should of thought this threw first but then again I didn't plan on my brother chasing me around the school, before I could get up and hide somewhere else I heard someone come threw the door. It was quite for awhile and then the foot step were fading as if who ever it was, was walking towards the back of the room. Then they started to get louder and then I could see a pair of trainers stop right in front of me, I new it was Justin right away and I could see he was just bending his knees to bend down but his phone started to ring causing him to stand back up.

"_Hello"_

It was quite for a moment until he spoke again.

"_calm down and ill tell you….. Right it's Saturday at half 12... Yes this Saturday so make sure you're on time"_

I had no idea who he was talking to, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I was so thankful that I put it on silent then Justin would defiantly know I was in here. I pull my phone out from my pocket and look to see who it was.

Mitchie

1 Text Message

_Mitchie: Hey, what you up to?_

_Alex: Hiding under a table you?_

I sent her the text and put it back in my pocket while I waited for her reply and went back to listening to Justin conversation.

"_Yes, it will just be the two of you… okay bye"_

I thought he would at lest say who ever it was their name but he didn't. I could hear him walk out of the classroom and close the door behind him but I stayed where I was for a bit just in case he didn't leave. My phone buzzed again so I took it out of my pocket and looked at it.

_Mitchie: Do I even want to know why you're hiding under a _desk!?

_Alex: From my idiot of a brother. _

I was thinking maybe I should ask her in the text weather or not it would be okay for me to come over instead of just showing up.

_Mitchie: Okkaay… lol why?_

_Alex: I really don't want to bore you about my brother, I'm not that nasty lol plus there isn't enough room threw text to explain._

_Alex: How come you haven't been in school?_

_Mitchie: Haven't been feeling too well, think you gave me you're germs_

_Alex: Hey! I never did no such thing! Maybe I should come look after you then, you know as you did for me (:_

_Mitchie: I have my mom for that, but you could come over if you like. There's only so much baby talk I can handle. _

_Alex: Okay sure, I'll be there in about 15 minutes._

I slowly poked my head out just to make sure Justin had gone, then got fully out from under the desk and walked towards the door and opening it. As I stepped out side the room some guy was standing there staring at me.

"Where did you come from?"

"In.. there.." I pointed over my shoulder towards the classroom causing him to look confused.

"But there was no one in there when I just looked"

"Magic?"

I shrugged my shoulders and then left, I didn't want to wait for a reply from him so I just walked away instead. Mitchie text back saying okay so there wasn't any point texting back to that so I put my phone back in my jacket pocket. I properly looked like a paranoid freak right now because I kept looking around and in every classroom I passed just in case I saw Justin. I made it threw the school doors and outside the school gate's making my way towards Mitchie's.

It didn't take me long to reach Mitchie's house, the only difference this time is that I wouldn't be falling asleep on the side of her house. I knocked the door and laughed a little bit to myself from the memory when the door opened.

"What you laughing about?"

Thank god it was Mitchie because if it was her mom I don't wanna think about what she would of thought about me standing here laughing to myself.

"Just the last time I was here I kinda fell asleep just standing here". Saying that out loud made me laughed again but this time I heard Mitchie laugh too.

"Kinda? You were practically snoring."

"I was not!"

"You were, come in."

She moved to the side to let me threw the door and then shut it behind us. She walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa leaving a space so I sat next to her. There were some toys left on the floor in the corner of the room and the telly was on mute, it looked like Mitchie had been sleeping on the sofa because there was a pillow and a blanket at the other end.

"How was school?"

"Boring as always, there was hardly anyone in I think basically everyone caught this bug you know."

"Aww was you-"

"Mitchie…Oh hello I didn't know we had company"

To take a wild guess I would say this was her mom, not just because the last time I seen her was when we talked outside the front when I bumped into her and she dropped her mail all on the floor. But Mitchie looked just like her, the dark brown hair and hazel eye's too.

"This is Alex from school… Alex this is my mom…obviously"

"Oh this is the girl you're doing that English paper with?.. Nice to meet you"

"You too Mrs…"

"Just call me Connie, calling me Mrs makes me sound so old."

"Okay sure."

"I came to tell you that dinner wont be too long, would you like to stay alex?"

"Oh no it's okay thank you any way's"

"You can stay if you like alex." The look in Mitchie eye's made me want to say yes.

You see I'm quite a fussy eater and this is why I don't stay at anyone house or go out for food because it's just such a hassle and I hate making people go out there way because I have issues with my food. I've been like it since I was a toddler and I have no idea why but it gets in the way and it annoys me but I try not to let it get to me too much and when I do go out for food I just order something simple. I had no idea how to explain this to them and I didn't want to be rude either.

"I don't mean to sound rude but what is it first?"

"Mash potato, mushy peas and fish, is that okay?"

I hesitated to answer, I actually like all of that but I hated it when my food would be touching. It would make me freak out inside a little bit, they had to be _not_ touching at all and I had no idea how Mitchie mom would dish out the dinner on the plate.

"I could make you something el-"

"Oh no, no that's fine honest"

"Then what is it?" it was Mitchie that spoke up, I guess she really wanted me to stay. I mean I would anyways but I guess I would have to tell them.

"its just I'm sort of fussy with my food"

"What do you mean sweetie?" Mitchie's mom asked.

"I don't like my food touching…. Like at all." There was silent pause for a second before Mitchie spoke again.

"And that's it?"

"Yeah…don't you find that weird?"

"I mean kind of but its fine" she laughed slightly and nudge her shoulder into mine.

"I can do that, ill call you girls when its ready and Mitchie go check on Lacey she should be waking up soon."

"Okay I will now. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure"

I waited for Mitchie to get up and lead the way, so then I could follow her. We walked up the stairs and to the first door on the left without saying anything to each other. This must be Lacey room not just because she was sleeping in here and there were toys practically everywhere but it was designed for a child her age. The walls were all in pink, wooden flooring and the wall that her headboard was against had these butterflies lights coming off the wall, she even had a place she could sit by her window. As we walked more into her room I could see Lacey sleeping she looked so peaceful it was a shame that Mitchie was going to wake her up.

"She really is beautiful you know"

"Thanks" She was already standing next to me so she just turned her head slightly around and was looking into my eyes while smiling as I smiled back. My eye's travelled downwards to her lips then back up to her eye's that were already on mine, I had no idea why I had the urge to lean in but I wanted to at that moment. I could see her eye's looking between my lips and back to my eye's again as if she was thinking the same thought's I was having.

We must have been that lost with staring into each other's eyes that I didn't hear lacey get out of her bed and crawl over to us. As Mitchie looked down I did too and she was sitting there looking up while rubbing her eye with the back of her hand and holding a small pink blanket in her other hand. Mitchie bent down to pick her up and pick her on her hip as she put her head in between Mitchie's neck and shoulder.

"You remember Alex, Lace?"

She turned her head so she was looking at me and then smiled, the next thing that happened I was not expecting she put her arms out to me and I didn't know what to do.

"She wants you to hold her, its okay she isn't going to bite"

"I've never held a baby before."

"Just hold her like I am, you'll be fine." she moved closed to me and stretched her arms out for me to take her, so I did. She was really light to hold and I was scared just in case I dropped her. She moved her head towards my chest so I moved her from my hip to my front so my one arm was holding her from under her legs and the other around her back.

"I think she likes you."

"I like her too, I just hope I don't drop her though."

"You're not gunna drop her." She was looking at Lacey but then looked at me and smiled. I swear I have not stopped smiling since I got here. In some weird way this felt right just being here with Mitchie while holding Lacey in my arms.

Mitchie started to walk out of the bedroom and towards the stairs but I stayed where I was sort of a afraid to move because I think she fell back to sleep, I looked down at her causing me to smile and she was sleeping soundly in my arms.

"Alex, you coming?"

I turned towards the door to see Mitchie standing there with an amaze look on her face. I would actually just stand here until she woke up, I didn't want to move and risk her waking up.

"You can move, she isn't going to wake up." Mitchie giggled and then left the room again and back towards the stairs. I thought about it for a moment and then made my way downstairs, just as I reach the top of the stairs I caught a glimpse of Mitchie going into the living room, so I followed her. I sat down next her on the sofa with Lacey still cuddled into my chest.

We fell into a comfortable silence, the telly was on but it was on mute and all I could feel was Lacey back rising up and down and hear her breathing.

"Dinner done girls"

"Okay mom, be right there…. You want me to take her?"

"Yeah sure."

Mitchie moved closer to me as I leaned a bit forward so Mitchie could grab her better. She sat her up on her knee facing me while her head rested on her chest while rubbing her hand up and down Lacey back.

"Come on Lacey time to wake up now, nannie made dinner." The way Mitchie talked to her in such a sweet voice that I just couldn't stop watching her. It amazed me with the way they interacted with each other too, they had this bond that no one could break and that was a good thing. Lacey looked up at Mitchie with a sleepy smile and with such love in her eyes as if she kept it just for her mom which made me smile, Mitchie was looking back into her eye's while smiling too, this was such a cute moment that I took my phone out of my pocket and took a picture on my phone without them noticing and then putting it away.

Dinner was far different from having it at mine with my family even with a baby at the table which by the way she eats way better than Max does. Not to mention the food was absolutely amazing well compared to my mothers anyway, but that could be due to the fact Mitchie's mom is a chef. I got on really well with Mitchie mom and she didn't even make a big fuss about my problem with food which I constantly fight about with my mom around meal times. Dinner went by quite fast and now me and Mitchie are sat in her living room trying to get Lacey to walk. Mitchie was sat in the middle of the floor with Lacey sitting in front of her facing me, while I was sat in the chair closest to the living room door.

"I just don't understand why you won't walk." Obviously she was talking to Lacey.

"Maybe she's not ready mitch?"

Mitchie looked down at Lacey and frowned a little bit and looked slightly upset, it's not like she not going to walk ever but even I know some kids take there time in stuff like this and they'll do it when their ready.

"Come on Lacey walk for mommy I know you can do it… please"

Mitchie put her hands under Lacey's arms so she was on her feet and facing me. I had an idea come to my head so I went over to where they were and bent down to lacey level to whisper something in her ear. I went back over to where I was sitting but instead of sitting on the chair I knelt down so I was leaning on my knees but resting my weight on the back of my legs. I put my arms out in front of me so if Lacey did decide to walk she could walk right into my arms.

"Come on then Lacey walk to me, show mommy how it's done."

I could see Mitchie's confused face as she watched us. Looking back at Lacey I could see that she was thinking about it before breaking out into a big smile. Mitchie moved her hands but kept them there so if she fell she would be able to catch her.

She moved her tiny right foot first and then her other foot and then slowly she was actually walking towards me.

"Oh my god, Alex she walking!"

"That's it Lace, walk to me."

She was just a step in front of me, she looked so proud of herself with this big grin on her face it was just heart warming seeing her like it. She finally walked into my arms and giggle while I hugged her and she hugged back, I placed her on my leg so I could look at her.

"Well done lace you walked!"

"How the hell did you get her to do that"

"I guess I just have the touch." I winked at her and she just smiled with her jaw slightly open.

"Close you're mouth mitch you'll catch fly's….. let's see if she will walk back to you."

"Okay"

I put Lacey back on her feet but this time she was facing Mitchie. I leaned in closer to her ear but this time I didn't whisper but didn't raise my voice either.

"You can do this Lace, just like before but this time you're gunna walk to mommy okay."

I did what Mitchie done earlier, I let go of her but kept my hands there just in case she fell. It took her a moment but she did it by herself again, she was more steady on her feet this time and a bit quicker too. She was walking into Mitchie's arms with in seconds and the smile on both of their faces was just priceless and I could just stare at them all day it was so sweet.

I text my mom just to let her know where I was and that I didn't know what time I would be home by. After Mitchie got over the shock of Lacey walking she called her mom so she could see it too, of course she got excited too and started hugging Lacey. Connie didn't stay long because she had to go and pick Mitchie's little sister up from her friends house. So now it was just the 3 of us sitting in the living room watching pepper pig. Lacey was sitting on Mitchie lap facing the telly and I was sat next to them.

I glanced up at the clock and it was just passing 6, I could see Mitchie in the corner of my eye looking between the Tv, the clock on the wall and then Lacey. By now Lacey was rubbing her eye's and I could tell by just looking at her that she was tired.

"Hey lex, do you mind just holding her while I go make her a botlle."

"Yeah sure."

She passed her over to me and placed her sideways on my lap and the instance she was placed on me she leaned her head against my chest and cuddled more into me while I put my arms around her. Her breathing became shallow and I could tell she was about to drop off to sleep at any minute.

10 minutes later Mitchie walked back in with a bottle with what I'm guessing is milk and some clothes in the other hand. She placed them down on the floor then went over to the chair that was by the door and took out a diaper and wet wipes. She walked back over to the middle of the room and dropped them next to the clothes and bottle and then back over too me. She sat down next to me but sort of facing me and was just watching lacey, she looked like she was getting lost in whatever it was that she was thinking about. I guess she most of fell asleep on me by now.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You kinda just did mitch" I laughed a bit because she sort of looked serious but she still smiled a giggled for a second.

"No seriously…"

"What's up?"

"How did you get her to walk?"

Mitchie looked back too Lacey and then back at me again, I could tell she was really curious of how I got her to walk.

"Secret"

"so you're not going to tell me?"

"It's mine and Lacey secret, I can't tell you that!"

I smiled at her but it was like her smile was forced when she smiled back. I mean I properly be a bit upset if my daughter just got up and started to walk for someone she barely even knew, but it was never my intention to upset Mitchie at all.

"Maybe I should let you change her and get her ready for bed then?"

She smiled at me and this time it was a genuine smile like she meant it, and my face just dropped as what she said to me sunk into my head.

"Wha… I…. I mean I never… I haven't…"

I looked down at Lacey who was still peacefully asleep. My head shoot up when I heard Mitchie laughing, it took me a moment for it to click in my head and then laughed too.

"I was just kidding Alex, but you're face was priceless.."

"I knew that!"

"Sure you did…. Pass her here and I'll get her ready."

She put her arms out ready for me to pass her over, which I did and successfully didn't wake her up. She lead her down on the floor and then started to undress her. I started to look around the room not sure what to look at and then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at it and it was a text from Harper.

_Harper: hey alex, I can't hang out with you Saturday, but ill properly be in school tomorrow so I'll see you then. Xx_

I replied with just and _okay_ and put my phone back in my pocket, as I looked up at the time it was half 6 already. My eye's drifted to Mitchie and she was just putting lacey's arms in her top. She had lilac matching short's and t-shirt and when Mitchie finally moved her top down I could see that she had pink butterflies on the front. Something tells me that she really likes butterflies.

She picked her up off the floor and held her against her chest as her head lead on her shoulder. She started to make her way up stairs but stopped just as she got to the door.

"You can come if you like."

I got up and followed her up the stairs and into Lacey's room. Once we got there Mitchie carefully put her on the bed and then put her covers over the top of her and tucked the blanket in. Once she got back up she walked over to the window and closed the curtains and then she walked over and stood next to me while looking at her while standing next to me and it was like I was having deja va.

"I told her I'd buy her sweet's if she got up and walked for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

I turned my head to look at Mitchie who was already looking at me with an expression I didn't understand. She smiled at me and then looked down at her hands.

"Thanks."

**A/N: Again I'm sorry for making you wait this long for an update, work is just stupid! I kinda like some parts to this but as usual could you ****please!**** leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Apple

**A/N:- I kinda like this one but I mean I'm still not to sure about it though, I just wanted to update and not make you wait for too long. So **_**please!**_** tell me what you think about it I would really appreciate it **_**so much!**_

**&& yeah sorry about the title but I couldn't come up with anything better & yes this one has two titles I couldn't make my mind up. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And well basically that's it.**

**You can follow me on twitter too, if you like… lovaticxo2012**

**Apple**

**Parents knows best? **

"Are you actually going to do any work at all Alex or you just going to sit there all day?"

"No.."

"Get up Alex and go help you're father."

I heard my mom walk away from where I was sitting with my head on the table with my arms around my head. I really didn't fell like moving at all today, I could just sit like this and not move and I properly would have if I didn't hear my mom shout my name.

"ALEX! Get in here and help!"

"Okay, okay chill, I'm coming!" I said while lifting my head off the table and seeing her standing by the till staring at me with annoyed face. I rolled my eyes and was just about to stand up when I heard a voice behind me.

"Being lazy again I see."

As I turned around in my seat I see Mitchie standing in front of me looking down as I was still sat on the chair with a smirk on her face. My eyes travelled down to her lips and then scanning on what she was wearing which was a black vest top with a checker red and white shirt with a pair of jean's. I guess I was staring just a little bit too long because her voice snapped me out of it.

"Urm, Alex.."

She waved her hand in front of my face causing me to look up at her and I could already feel my cheeks going slightly warm just like she was. Mitchie and I have gotten quite close since Wednesday, we've been spending a lot of time together during school and not just because she sits next to me class but she also sits with us at lunch and I have been going around her house after school since she couldn't really go out and do much with Lacey and all that. Spending so much time with her I got to see this amazing person that she is and just being around her made me happy….. she made me happy, it was like she had this affect on me that no one else did and it made me want to be around her as much as possible. I finally stood up to stand in front of her and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey"

It was just as simple as that, _hello_ and I started to get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach that I've never felt before. The only explanation was that I must be coming down with something or I ate something that was off. I didn't really have much time to really think about it as I got snapped out of my thoughts by Mitchie.

"What time do you finish?"

"in about hour and half."

"do you wanna do something?… unless you already have something planned than that's fine."

"Yeah sure, should I come over to yours once I've finished here?"

"No I'll just wait here for you, if that's okay."

"Yeah sure."

I walk over to were my mom was stood just a few minutes ago behind the till while Mitchie sat on the stool in front of me. Hopefully this hour and half will fly past so I haven't got to be suck in here for much longer.

"So, you got anything planned to do?"

"Well I haven't really had the chance to look around properly and I kind of wanted to take a walk around the park but if you want to do something different that's fine too."

"No, that's fine."

I smiled at her and she returned it back, we must have been staring into each other's eyes for awhile because I heard someone cough in front of me and when I blinked, my eye's burned a little.

"What!"

"Uhh… Could I get the ham and turkey sandwich please."

"That will be $3.45"

The guy handed me the money over and then just stood there for a moment looking a bit scared, he looked around about mine and Mitchie age but I've never seen him before. He had blonde short hair and blue eyes that just stood out and considering it was quite warm outside he was wearing jeans with a white t-shirt. If I wasn't going to say anything to him I think he would of just stood there until I gave him his sandwich.

"it wont be long, I'll bring it over to you."

He walked away from me and sat on one of the tables in the middle of the room. As I put the money in the till I heard Mitchie talking.

"Do you talk to all you're customers like that? I'm surprised you have any left."

I handed my dad the order before replying to Mitchie, and started to make us both a milkshake.

"He was rude."

"How?"

As I looked up from what I was doing she was staring at me with her eyebrows raised and I have no idea what to say I mean think he was mean, wasn't he? He did interrupt what ever it was that Mitchie and I was doing but for once I had nothing to say I was speechless. I didn't say anything back and carried on making us milkshakes. As I handed Mitchie's her milkshake she took a sip and then put it back down and looked at me.

"I think you should apologize to him."

"What! No way."

"Alex, you should apologize you were rude to him."

She gave me this look that I have never seen before but something told me she wasn't going to back down from this. I wasn't going to apologize to the boy no matter what Mitchie said. No way.

"Alex order up."

I turned around to take the sandwich and started to make my way over to that guy. As he seen me coming towards him he put the menu down that he was looking at and gave me a shy smile. I put the sandwich down in front of him and then turned around to walk away but Mitchie had turned around in her seat and was watching me the whole time making me stop walking. There was no way I was going to say sorry I really didn't want to but the way Mitchie was looking at me made me turn around and before I knew it I was apologizing.

"Urm.. Yeah, sorry for being rude.."

"It's okay."

He smiled at me in a creepy way might I add and I looked at him in a confused way before walking away and back behind the till.

"See that wasn't so hard was it."

I looked up and stared at Mitchie and then just bluntly replied with an..

"Yes!"

She laughed at me while shaking her head and started to drink her milkshake. I turned my head towards the spiral stairs to see Justin walking down them and then stop just before his foot hit the last step. He froze there in his spot just staring in between me and Mitchie. She must of notice the staring or the weird tension in the room because I could see her looking up and then looking from me to Justin and then back to me. I wasn't sure if anyone was going to speak up first or well in mine and Justin case were going to just stand here and stare at one another.

"Alex can I talk to you for a second… over here?"

He pointed while walking to the back of the substation where there was no customers sitting and sat down. I really didn't want to talk to him right now or well ever.

"I'll be right back this will only take a minute."

"Okay."

She said and gave me a cute smile before I started making my way over to Justin. I didn't stand up though, I just stood in front of him waiting for this to be over with because I really didn't care what he has to say to me.

"Before you start, I haven't been any where near you're Barbie doll's, so it wasn't me"

"There action figures! And it's not about that… what is she doing here?" he whispered the last part while pointing towards where Mitchie was sitting with her back facing us. Thank god!

"_She_ is my friend that's _why_ she's here."

"Alex-"

"Don't Alex me Justin, I'm not gunna stand here and listen to you talk about Mitchie when you haven't even took the time to get to know her!"

"She has a kid Alex, wha-"

"SO!… what has that got to do with anything"

I think I raised my voice a little bit loud because people were starting to stare, well the few people that was here and I'm guessing Mitchie is too.

"All I'm saying is that you don't need to be hanging around people like that.."

"People like _that_ don't need _YOU_ judging them… I'm done, you can take over cause I'm going!"

I walked away from him before I lost my temper and knock him out till next week, plus I didn't want Mitchie to see that either. She was already watching me walk over to her when I walked away from Justin looking curious as to what me and Justin was talking about I'm guessing. I could hear footsteps behind me getting closer and just as I was reaching Mitchie I felt someone put a hand on my forearm and pulled me to turn away and face them. Justin.

"Why won't you listen to me? And I'm not doing you're shift again!"

"Because you're being ridiculously stupid and I don't wanna hear any more BULLSHIT that _YOU _have to say, so let me go before I do something that YOU will regret!"

I was breathing quite heavily by this point while staring at Justin who was staring back looking like he didn't know what to do with himself. I could tell Mitchie must of felt a bit uncomfortable by now, I know I would so instead of waiting for a reply from Justin I pulled my arm out of his hold and turned towards Mitchie who looked kind of surprise and shock I think but I didn't think too much of it and reached out to grab her wrist and pull her towards the door. I didn't realise until we got outside that I must of moved my hand down to hold onto hers and I could feel that feeling in the pit of my stomach again. As I looked down to look at our hands together Mitchie stopped causing me to look up at her confused.

"Mitch-"

"I forgot my phone, I'll be right back."

She gave me a smile as she let go of my hand and walked back into the substation. Considering it was at lest 2 by now there wasn't many people out, so I walked over to the bench and sat down while I waited for Mitchie to come back. All I could think about is that every time I'm around Mitchie I start to feel a bit weird around her and I didn't know why, and for some reason I missed the feel of Mitchie's hand in mine as if I need to hold her hand. Before I could get too deep into thought and over think about it Mitchie was standing in front of me with a thoughtful look on her face. I stood up, ready to leaving so I started walking towards the park but stopped when I noticed Mitchie wasn't following me and turned around to see Mitchie still stood where I left her with that look on her face.

"Mitch?" I walked back over to her when she didn't answer me never mind the fact she hasn't moved at all. Just as I stopped in front of her I put my hand on her shoulder and that's when she looked up at me looking lost.

"You okay?"

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine, come on lets go."

She started walking away leaving me just stood there thinking what the hell just happened? I was so confused I didn't know what to think, I thought I was the one waiting for _her_ to move? I snapped out of my thoughts and ran the short distance to catch up to her. She didn't say anything to me the whole way there, or even look at me. Maybe I did something to upset her? Normally I wouldn't care but with her its different but I don't know WHY! Before I could think about anything else that could be wrong she sat down on the bench that was across from kids playing with a football.

"Is there something wrong, did I do something to upset you?" I asked while I sat down next to her, my leg just touching hers was making me want to move that bit closer so that they were fully touching.

"What? No, why would you say that?"

"You've just been quite the whole way here…"

"Oh..."

"…so?"

"So…"

"You can talk to me Mitch, you know that right? About anything."

For the first time since we left the substation Mitchie turned her head to look at me and smiled although it seemed a bit forced.

"Thanks."

"Mitchie?"

"What Alex.."

"I can tell something up, ever since you've came back from the substation you've been really quite.."

"It's nothing." She looked down at her hands while she was playing with her fingers.

"So it is something then?"

It was quite for awhile and I'm pretty sure she wasn't going to say anything. Something must of happened from the time we left the substation to where Mitchie went back to get her phone to now… and that's when it hit me, of course.

"Wait…"

She shot her head back up and now was looking at me, "What?"

I stood up from the bench and started to pace back and forth, deciding how I was going to kill my brother.

"Alex.. Stop." Mitchie got up from where she was sitting and was now standing in front of me stopping me from pacing back and forth. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Kill who? And why?"

"Justin!" I might have said that a bit loud but I mean I was angry and I just knew he would poke his nose in where it's not wanted. Mitchie didn't say anything but she couldn't look me in the eyes but instead found her hands interesting again and started to play with her finger nails. So I took that as her answer. "I KNEW IT!"

I turned away from her and started making my way back to the substation, I took at lest 3 steps before I felt Mitchie's hand on my wrist and pull me back to face her.

"Where you are going?" She asked me in a panicked voiced that I don't think I've ever heard from her before, was she scared? Of what? And I did notice she didn't let go of my wrist either.

"I'm going to go and kill my so called of a brother, then I'll be back."

"Alex you're being stupid, let's just take a walk around the park… please!"

"No Mitch, whatever he's said to you obviously upset you."

"Can we forget about it, please"

"What did he say?"

"What..?"

"What did Justin say to you?"

"Can we not talk about this please Alex, this is the only time since I've known you that we get to spend it together without Lacey."

"Hey, I love that kid."

She smiled at me, and it was an actual real smile and not forced this time which in returned made me smirk back at her.

"Really?"

"How can you not? She so adorable! Plus she loves me more."

With the hand that she had free, she put it to her chest and gasped while pouting. "My daughter loves _me_ more as I am her mother." She said causing me to laugh while she joined in too. I started to walk pass her causing Mitchie to turn around and started walking with me towards the park and considering she still held onto my wrist which she was holding on to pretty tight, I was pulling her along with me.

"Where we going?"

"You wanted to take a walk around the park didn't you?"

"Yeah.."

"So that's what were doing."

She moved her hand down to hold onto mine and laced her fingers in between mine like she did earlier while we walked around the park. She looked at me properly wondering if this was okay so I gave her a smile to let her know that it was fine. We talked about anything and basically everything, I got to find out some things that I didn't really know about Mitchie like her favourite colour is red, she loves to shop which I HATE and her favourite subject is maths.

"Yeah, me and math equal bad romance."

She laughed at me and pushed her shoulder to nudge mine. "it really isn't that bad."

"What says _miss goody too shoes_ here."

"I am not miss goody too shoes thank you!"

"Come on mitch I bet you've never even had detention… like ever"

"Well.. There was this one time."

"What, Mitchie actually had detention? I have to say I'm shocked but proud."

"Haha…Shut up."

"So…You going to tell me why?"

"Well it wasn't anything big, I didn't _glue_ my teacher to the chair like someone."

"Come on it was funny though, you have to admit that plus he was annoying." She nodded while she was giggling slightly

"One of my teachers was sick so we had a substitute teacher and he pointed a rule at me and then said "_at the end of this rule there's an idiot..!"_

I couldn't help but to laugh. "Oh my god really.. What did you say?"

"Yeah, I just asked him _which_ end and then I got detention, but the whole class laughed."

"I would of totally said the same thing."

Her phone went off letting her know she had a text, she pulled it out and started to read it. She looked disappointed once she finished reading it, she replied back by using just the one hand as her other one was still holding mine and then put it back in her pocket.

"That was my mom, I have to go."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine."

"I don't mind honest, at lest I know you got home okay."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How will I know you got home okay?" I knew she was going to be stubborn about this and I wasn't going to win.

"How about I walk you half way then, and you can text me when you get in." She smiled and nodded her head in agreement and considering we already started walking towards her house we were almost at the half way point.

"fair enough."

As soon as we got to the half way point Mitchie didn't let go of my hand and I guess I didn't let go either. She stopped and turned to stand in front of me while looking down at our joined hands and then back up to look me in the eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yup."

I'm not sure how long we stood there for just staring into each other eyes but I could see Mitchie lean forward and was getting closer to me. I thought she was going to kiss me at first but she didn't she gave me a hug which properly lasted longer than any normal friends would.

"Bye Alex."

"See ya mitch.."

She finally let go of my hand and I instantly missed her touch that gave me warm feeling and it was like she didn't want to let go either. I watched her walk down the street until I couldn't see her and then made my way home. All I could think about what if Mitchie did lean in to kiss me, would I have kissed her back? I'm not into girls I like boys, I've had boyfriends and I might have thought one or two girls were pretty when they came into the substation or think Rihanna and Katy Perry were hot but don't most girls? But that doesn't really explain why I can't seem to get Mitchie out of my head. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, as I pulled it out I noticed I was just outside the doors to the substation. Unlocking my phone I had a text message off Mitchie

_Mitchie: Didn't get kidnapped, made it home safe (: x_

I laughed at her message as I walked threw the doors and sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter. While I was too busy staring down at my phone I didn't realise Justin was in front of me on the till. As I looked up the smile that I had on my face was gone and just like that I remember that Mitchie was upset but she didn't tell me why but I knew it was because of Justin. He must of sense that I was angry at him because he froze at what he was doing and started to back out really slowly just as I stood from the stool.

"Alex… I can explain."

"Start talking."

He froze just before he got the spiral stairs and I knew exactly what he was going to do and he did, he turned around and ran upstairs and it didn't take me long to run up behind him. He ran behind the counter in the kitchen as I stood on the other side ready to jump over it to attack him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER!"

"Nothing!"

"Don't Fucking lie to me Justin, I know you said something, so spit it out!"

"I Didn't say anything!"

"Well if you didn't then why did you run away from me! HUH."

By now my patience was going threw the roof as I was looking around for anything to at lest throw at him so I could distracted him for just a split second. The only thing that was in arms reach was a bowl with fruit in it, an iron and a knife…. Well, no I better not! Justin must of seen me looking for something as he started to talk.

"Alex… don't even think about it." As I looked up at him he was eyeing the knife, I mean I could with how angry I am at him right now but I decided against it and went for the safer option… well for me anyway which wasn't going get me to end up in jail. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but ignored it for now as I quickly grabbed the fruit bowl and picked an apple up and threw it at him which thankfully hit him in the face.

"Arhh, FUCK ALEX! That hit me in the eye!"

I moved around the counter to get at him but he must of heard me and moved around to the other side, so the first thing that came to my head was to actually throw the whole bowl with the fruit init which I was still holding so I did and some of the fruit and the bowl hit him while some of the fruit went straight pass him and hit the front door. I moved around the counter again but he ran upstairs as I followed him he ran straight to his room and slammed his door shut and locked it. I kicked his door before calling him a sissy threw the door and then walked to my bedroom and locking my door before getting undressed and getting in the shower.

The only thing that actually helps me relax and calm down was to have a long hot shower and then listen to my iPod and then shove Justin off a really high bridge which had hot lava at the end of it, that defiantly would make me happy. Once I dried my hair and got changed I went straight for my ipod and turned it on and putting my head phones in my ears, as I pressed play I noticed my phone light up. While I was chasing Justin I kind of forgot to text Mitchie back, so I had 3 messages from her.

_Mitchie: Did you make it home okay? x_

_Mitchie: If anyone kidnapped you I'm pretty sure they will bring you back, so keep calm. x_

_Mitchie: Alex? X_

I'm not sure when she started to put kisses on the end of the text's but It made me smile. I didn't want to worry her anymore than I have so I quickly text her back and lead on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

_Alex: Nope didn't get kidnapped either, shame really lol just got distracted that's all x_

After pressing send I looked at the time and it was just after six, but I was feeling rather tired all of a sudden. Mitchie replied back almost as soon as I sent it.

_Mitchie: Such a shame…x_

The conversation was pretty much back and forth like it always is and it was so easy to talk to her. It always ended the same, it was either me or her falling asleep or she had to see to Lacey and then I would text her in the morning when I woke up. This time was different, some one was shaking me and I swear I could hear someone calling my name and it sounded like Max. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see Max just standing there with his hand on my shoulder shaking me lightly.

"Max…I'm awake stop shaking me."

"Right."

He moved his arm and stood up properly while I sat up rubbing my eyes. I waited for him to say anything at lest as to why he woke me up at… I turned my head to the clock at it was 9 o'clock, was it still night or did I sleep in?

"What is it Max?"

"Oh yeah, Mom and Dad wants to talk to you down stairs about something."

"Why didn't you just say?"

"I just did…didn't I?"

"..Uh..never mind, I'll be down now."

As soon as I got out of bed I stretched my body making a weird noise that I have no idea where _that_ came from and started making my way down stairs to see my mom on the sofa with my dad. My mom must of heard me as she turned around to look at me and in the moment I tried to remember if I did something wrong or got into trouble at school or any kind of trouble and nothing came to mind.

"Sit, we need to talk." She said. I wanted to make some kind of joke but from the tone of her voice I knew she was being really serious whatever the situation. So I decided against it.

I sat on the chair that was next to the sofa and facing them. I had no idea what they wanted to talk to me about and I wasn't sure if I should be scared and make a run for it and risk getting into even bigger trouble later, but before I could make my mind up my dad spoke.

"Have you seen you're brothers eye Alex."

"No? should I?" Why on earth would they be asking me about that?

"Yes, because of _you_ he has a black eye."

"What are you even talk-… Arh, apple." I laughed just at the memory of throwing the apple at Justin but giving him a black eye because of it made me laugh even more.

"This isn't funny Alex, you could have seriously hurt him."

"Well I'm not saying sorry and he deserved it anyway so I don't care what you say."

"Yes you are young lady, he didn't do anything so you're going to apologize to him first thing tomorrow." My dad said.

"No really, I'm not doing that, he shouldn't of upset Mitchie."

My parents looked at each other before looking back at me with a look I didn't understand. I wonder what Justin told them and how much he said. The way they were looking at me made me feel a bit nervous for some reason.

"What..?"

Nothing.. It was like my mom was waiting for my dad to say something and my dad was waiting for my mom to say something, it didn't help with the way they were looking at me either.

"Guys would you just spit it out already!"

"Justin told us about Mitchie and you're mother and I have been talking and we don't want you to… hang around her anymore."

I sat there and just stared at them, this is a joke right? They can't be serious about this.

"What has Justin been saying exactly?"

"Enough.. More than I can say about you."

"Like..?"

"We know she has a baby Alex, and I don't think you should be around that, you need to consecrate on school."

"Wow…I'm just.. I cant even put into words how fucked off I am with this."

"Watch your month Alex, I wont have you talk to you're mother like that."

"CAN YOU BLAME ME!"

"Calm down, we know what's best for you even when you don't."

"No, I wont and you can't tell me who I can and can't hang around with. Mitchie is my friend so YOU deal with it."

Not wanting to hear anything else I got up and headed for the stairs. They called my name a few times but it didn't stop me until they said the two words I HATED the most.

"You're _grounded"_

"_I HATE YOU BOTH!" _I shouted from the top of the stairs before going back to my bedroom and slamming my door. I couldn't believe they were agreeing with what Justin was saying, never mind the fact that they haven't even got to know her like I have. If Justin had any sense left in him he would stay the hell away from me unless he wants another black eye to match the other one. I could feel my eyes getting pretty heavy but I was so angry that I didn't want to go back to sleep, but I gave up and give in eventually and fell asleep.

-/-

This week was the worst, my parents actually stuck by what they said about me being grounded so I went to school and came home to do _nothing! _but work in the substation. The only thing that kept me sane was Mitchie texting me, she still haven't told me what Justin said to her and I haven't exactly told her why I'm grounded. You know what the best part is? No? I'll tell you, I'm grounded for TWO WEEKS! Not one but two! But I've got threw a week I just have to get threw these next few days and I'm FREE.

"Alex!"

I pulled my head out from my locker to see Harper walk over towards me wearing a dress full of ducks. I'm not even going to try to explain Harper dress sense because I have no clue myself, that's just the way Harper has always dressed.

"What's up Harp"

"You coming to Nate party this Friday?"

"Urm… I can't im grounded."

"Still?"

"Yep, sucks to be me!"

"Why are you even grounded?"

"Yeah you never exactly to me either." Another voice said from behind. I turned around to see Mitchie standing there, wha... Where did she come from.

"Where did you come from?"

"That depends… originally I came from my mom but I just got here."

No words left my mouth, I was speechless. I just stood there and stared at her while she just giggled at me and rolled her eyes. Harper voice pulled me from staring at Mitchie any longer when she spoke.

"Are you going to Nate party Mitchie?" Harper asked her.

She looked to for a moment and then back to Harper. "I don't know, I mean I wouldn't really know anyone there unless you're going?" she looked back to me with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"I'm not sure yet ill have to see. But I'll let you know."

"Okay well I gotta go, my mom waiting for me I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Harper" We both said at the same time.

I closed my locker door and started walking out threw the school doors with Mitchie. We started making our way home and while she was talking about something that happened in one of her classes that I wasn't in I was trying to think of something to convince my parents into letting me go to Nate's party on Friday. We both stopped at the end of her path before she spoke up.

"If you're not going to that party I don't think I will either."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't feel comfortable being there knowing I know absolutely no one there."

"Well Harper will be there."

"But it's not the same… you know."

"Just admit it, you know you wouldn't have as much fun without me there."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I think I can see your head growing bigger."

"Shut up no its not!"

"Anyway.. You coming in or do you have to go?"

"I better go, keep mother in a good mood and all, especially if you want to go to this party."

She gave me a shy smile before looking down at her feet. I leaned in and gave her a hug and we both said I goodbye's before she went into her house and I started to make my way home. All I have to do now is convince my parents to let me go Friday or I'll just have to sneak out.

**A/N: Sorry for the crap ending but you know what to do (: but I shall remind you. **

_**Please**_** do you****'****re usual and leave a review and crap, and tell me what you think. **

**Thank you (: xox**


	6. Lightweight

**A/N: ****Sorry I've taken soo long to update this, there's always something or someone that gets in the way and stops me from writing and plus I've been Ill which sucks! But anyway I hope you like this one, I'm not too keen on it though. But please tell me what you think, so I can work on the things that need improving I appreciate it a lot! (: & I'm sorry for the crap title, really couldn't think of anything! "/ **

**I have put it in here but for the ones that are a bit confused, Alex got grounded for hitting Justin with the apple (: **

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and that's about it. The song is by The Saturdays - Issues. Don't have to listen to it but I like it.

You can follow me on twitter if you like; lovatic90xo I know I keep changing it but I promise that's it, well for now (:

**Lightweight**

Apparently I threw the apple at Justin just a little bit to hard. His eye looked like he had been in a fight and someone punched him, but in my option it didn't look as half bad as what it would have been if I did actually punched him in the eye, so in a way he's lucky it was just the apple. Fortunately for him though his eye was getting better so it didn't look as bad and I still don't know what he said to Mitchie and I wasn't sure if I was ever going to find out.

The past two weeks have been hell! Coming home from school and either being stuck in my room or helping in the substation has been _boring. _Thankfully my mom agreed that I have been grounded long enough and even though I'm not quite the partying type I couldn't actually wait to go tonight. Harper and Mitchie were quite happy that I was allowed to go and Mitchie insisted on me getting ready over hers. So I took my stuff that I was going to wear tonight to school and then go straight over to Mitchie's once school was over and then we were going to met Harper at the party.

I put my bag at the bottom of her stairs and followed Mitchie into the kitchen who was looking for something in the cupboards so I sat down on the stool while looking threw my phone and waited for her to finish. As I looked up I saw her climb on top of the counter to look in the cupboards that were higher up.

"Urm.. Mitch what are you doing?"

"Just trying to find something.." She said while reaching as far back as the cupboard went.

"Okay, just be careful you don't fall."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine lex."

I could actually see her falling because she was just as bad as Harper was when it came to being clumsy. I got up from where I was and walked over to the sink which she was kneeling by and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Just as I was taking a sip she found whatever it is she was looking for.

"ARH HA! I foun-" As she said that she threw her arm out of the cupboard while holding a can of something causing her to lose her balance and fell backwards. The first thing I did was move to catch her but as I did that, I dropped the glass I was holding on to the floor causing it to smash and water to spill everywhere.

"Oh my god, I think I just died.."

"And you call me a drama queen?" I said while still holding her from behind from where I caught her.

"That's because you are lex."

"Not as much as you mitch." I stood up a bit more straight now but was still holding Mitchie with my arms under hers and around her middle.

"I think I'm allowed to after nearly dying don't you think."

"Maybe, but thanks to me I saved you." I didn't realise that I gave her a little squeeze causing her fall back into me if it was possible as we were already close. She turned her head to look at me and gave me a shy smile.

"Yeah.. Thanks.." She said just above a whisper, still looking at me. I saw that her eyes adverted to my lips and then back up to my eyes. I could feel myself lean in more and my eyes were looking between her eyes and lips, it was like she had this hold over me that just pulls me in to her.

"We should.. Urm we should pick that glass up before someone cuts themselves." She said breaking the silence and breaking the stare.

"Yeah sure." I said while releasing my arms from her slowly.

I turned around and bent down to start picking the glass up.

"Alex what are you doing!" Mitchie asked what seemed to be in a shocked tone as if she just didn't say we had to clean up.

"What does it look like? I'm picking the glass up?"

"Not with you're hands stupid, wait there I'll get a dust pan and brush."

"Kay, but I've already started now soo.." There was no point me even continuing that sentence as she was already out the kitchen door, so I started picking the bigger pieces of the glass and whatever else I could pick up and put it in the bin. A few seconds later she came back in the kitchen with the brush and the dust pan and started to clean what was left. Once she finished and put the glass in the bin I leant against the counter while she was washing her hands.

"Sorry about that."

"Sorry for what?" She said once she turned around from the sink while drying her hands in a towel.

"Smashing the glass."

"It's fine, after all you did sav-.." She stopped mid sentence and was staring at my hand. "Alex you're bleeding."

"What..? Where?" I said while looking where she was staring.

"You're hand, I told you not to pick the glass off the floor." I looked down towards my hand and indeed it was bleeding. Opps I didn't feel that.

She put the towel down on the side and walked over to me, grabbing the hand that was bleeding and pulled me over to the sink while turning the tap on and putting my hand under the cold water.

"It didn't even hurt, Mitch it's fine."

"You might have glass in there Alex, so shut up for a second and do what you're told."

"…Okay." I wasn't going to argue with her because I hate to admit it but she would win. She pulled my hand from the water and ran her thumb over the cut causing me to flinch and pull it back slightly as it stung a bit.

"I thought it didn't hurt." She said while smirking at me.

"It didn't until you did that."

"At lest you haven't got any glass in there, it should stop bleeding soon just put some tissue on there."

"Okay thanks."

There was already kitchen roll on the counter so I picked some off and pressed it to the cut on my hand. It was only half 4 and the party didn't start until 7 but we wasn't going until half 7 so that there were at lest some people already there. As Mitchie walked out of the kitchen I followed her up to her room while grabbing my bag on the way up. She sat at her computer desk and turned her laptop on, so I put my bag next her bed on the floor and led down on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Is it alright if I take a shower?" I asked still looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah sure, knock you're self out. My bathroom threw that door. " She said while pointing to the door to the left of her. "There's clean towels in there on the side."

"Okay thanks." I finally got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me but leaving it unlocked, not feeling the need to lock it.

Once I was done, I wrapped the towel that was on the side under my arms and around my body and tucked the end part of the towel in the middle at the front so it wouldn't fall down. I wasn't sure If I wanted to get ready in here once I got out or wait until Mitchie got in and then get ready but if I choose the first option then I'd still have to go back out into Mitchie bedroom because I left my bag out there… with my clothes in. Mitchie was still at her computer desk on her laptop when I walked out and over to where I placed my bag. She turned around in her seat and looked like she was about to say something but then she suddenly stopped. I could see her eyes travel down to my body while I just stood there raising my eye brows at her.

"Like the view?" I asked. While smirking at her once her eyes reach back up to meet mine. I could already see her cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

"I-uh… I um.." She trailed off while turning back round to face her laptop screen. I couldn't help but laugh lightly at the whole situation.

"The shower free if you wanna go and take a cold shower or something." I said making me laugh even more. She turned around so fast that I thought she would of fallen off her chair. The look on her face made me laugh even more.

"Shut up." She said and eventually started laughing too.

She closed her laptop down and stood up from her where she was sitting over to her door where her clothes was hanging up. While I was getting my clothes out of my bag and placing them on her bed ready to put on.

"I'll urm get ready in the bathroom. Just help you're self if you need anything." She said while walking pass me and into the bathroom.

"Okay thanks." I said before she closed the door.

I hadn't decided what I was going to do with my hair so I thought I would just go with simple and straighten it and wear it down. I'm not the type of girl that takes hours to get ready and I'm not sure if Mitchie is, so I thought I'd take my time getting ready. Before I start to get ready I pulled out my Ipod that was in my bag and plugged it into Mitchie speakers and pressed play. By the time I did my hair and got ready I was still waiting for Mitchie to come out.

While I was waiting for her to finish getting ready I sat on her bed and took a closer look around her room. You could tell that Lacey comes in here often as there was a pink bunny teddy on her bed, a bottle with juice on the side with a dummy next to it and some toys in the corner of the bed room.

My eyes travelled over to where she was sitting not too long ago, her laptop sat neatly on her desk with a notepad next to it with a cup that held pens, pencils ect. The walls were all white expect for one that was red with birds that were in black going around the wall as if they were flying and stopping at the red wall, I guess she hasn't finished yet. Just as I was about to get up I heard the door open and Mitchie came out wearing black leggings and a white top that came down stopping a few inches away from her thighs and coming off her one shoulder showing her black bra strap at the same time. Her hair was also down but it was curly and she had make-up on but not too much, which made her look stunning which she is anyways. Just this thought made me stop thinking about what Mitchie was wearing or looked liked and started to make me think why was I even thinking about Mitchie like this? Before I could even consider this her voice snapped me out of it.

"Hey Alex, you okay there? you sure _you_ don't need a cold shower." She said laughing. When did she even move this close me? she was sat next to me on the bed while I was sat in the middle with my legs crossed.

"Uh? I'm fine.." She stopped laughing and looked slightly concerned.

"You sure? you look a little confuse there for awhile."

"Yeah cause, Uh.. anyway Harper text me while you were in there and said she was going to be a bit late."

"Okay." She said while smiling at me, as I returned the smile I felt a little at ease.

Nate's house wasn't too far from Mitchie's, so we thought it would be safer to walk instead of driving just in case we both had too much to drink and it was only at lest a 15 minute walk to Nate's house anyway. His house was quite big, his parents having quite a lot of money helps I guess so when ever party's came up more or less they were at Nate's since his older brother Shane was on the basketball team and is captain so he's quite popular.

"ALEX!" I heard as soon as we stepped threw the door as it was already open, Nate properly left it open for people just to come in so he wouldn't have to go back and forth to the door not that he would be able to hear it anyways because the music was so loud.

"Hey Nate." I said once he got close enough to hear me. That's when he seen Mitchie standing next to me and smiled at her.

"Beer?" He held up two bottles of Budweiser which I didn't even see until now.

"No thanks, but I'll have a WKD though."

"Lightweight!."

"Am not! I just like to start off light that's all."

"Mitch?" He asked while offering the bottle in front of her. "So I see you're not grounded anymore." Nate asked.

"Well obviously otherwise I wouldn't be here." I said while letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah sure." She took the bottle from him and started to drink it. I'll only drink beer when I'm half way to getting drunk.

"You could of snuck out or something? Why was you grounded anyway?"

"Threw an apple at my brother and gave him a black eye."

"You did that!" They both said at the same time.

"Maybe.. I'm just going to get myself a drink and I'll be back." I said and quickly left before they could say anything else.

I left Mitchie and Nate to talk as I walk over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, sometimes I'm glad how well he knows me. At the bottom of the fridge was the bottles of WKD, I bent down to open the draw and grabbed a bottle and pushing it back in to close the door. All I had to do was find the bottle opener which was on the side, as I went to grab it someone else did.

"Oh I'm sorry, oh hey Alex." Great.. Mason, the lest person I don't want around me. He was holding a bottle of Budweiser obviously he wanted the bottle opener as well.

"Hi Mason, Here." I said handing it to him.

"Thanks." He pulled the top off his bottle, then looked at mine and did then say to mine while I was holding it.

"I could of done it myself you know."

"But I did it for you, so wanna go and dance with me?"

I could tell he really wanted me too by the look in his eyes but I really didn't want to. I looked around to see if Mitchie had followed me in here but she didn't in fact I couldn't see her anywhere. I mean what was the harm in having just once dance with him?

"Alright fine, one dance."

"Great." He smiled so big I could see his teeth. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living, while I was quickly downing my drink.

As soon as we entered the living room the song changed and it was a slow song. Greeat! this is all I need is for him to put all his hands over me. He put his bottle down and put his arms around my shoulders pulling me forward causing me to put my arms around his waist and start to move side to side. I was thankful that other people were coming up to slow dance as well.

"I urm- Going to get another drink I'll be right back." I said trying to get away but it pulled me in closer to him.

"Come on Alex, It's just a dance." He said, looking me dead in the eyes and all I could heard is the song in the background.

"_It's so hard, boy you left me hanging for so longYou empty out my love until it's all goneYou change the words but still is that the same songI'm tired of the melodyChange my number and throw out your clothesBut my feeling for you it still showsI keep building a wall round my heartBut then I see you and it all falls apart_

He moved one of his arms from my shoulders and with the pad of his thumb he smoothed it over my cheek and then moving his hand to the back of my head slowly pulling me closer to him. I could feel his breath on my lips and I could already smell the alcohol, how much had he been drinking? or when did he even start? We were just inches from each other lips, until I heard that laugh causing me to pull away. I mean I would know that laugh from anywhere, looking around I could see her standing by the couch with a bottle in her hand talking to this blonde girl. She was quite pretty and I could tell they were flirting with each other and I had no idea why I was feeling this jealous. She is just my _best friend _I kept telling myself, maybe I'm just being a bit protective of her but then why do I always get this feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever we get close or when she holds my hand.

I really didn't want to admit it but was I having feelings towards Mitchie as in more than friends? No! of course I wasn't, I think that drink went straight to my head.

"Alex.." Mason voice snapped me out of my thoughts while shaking my arm lightly. I turned my attention away from Mitchie and looked at Mason who looked like he was going to start talking again but I got in there before he could.

"I'm just going to get a drink." I said and quickly moved out of his arms and to make my away over to the kitchen, but he grabbed my arm before I could even leave.

"You were just about to kiss me.."

"Mason let me go."

"I know you still love me-"

"Stop!" I said maybe a little too loud but I was fed up I already knew where this was heading. "Just let me go."

"Please Alex, why won't you talk to me."

"Because I don't want to, now just let me go!"

"You heard her." A voice from behind me said. As I turned there was Nate standing there, looking quite pissed off.

"This has nothing to do with you Nate, so just back off." His grip around my forearm actually tightened instead of letting it go, which hurt a little bit.

By now some people were actually starting to stare, and I hate being centre of attention in cases like these.

"Mason you're hurting me, let go."

"Let her go before _I _hurt _you!_" Nate said with such anger in his voice and I knew he meant it too. He took a closer step towards me but there was still a gap between us.

"STOP! The both of you, Mason just please let me go!"

"We need to talk first, and with out _him_."

"Are you deaf or just fucking _dumb_, she doesn't _want _to talk to _you _idiot!"

"And I said _stay_ outta of It!"

If he keeps squeezing my arm like that I'm sure I'll have a bruise by tomorrow. Nate must of notice that he was hurting me because he reach out and tried to get his hand off my arm. As he grabbed Mason arm his grip tighten on mine if it was possible and try to pull me away from Nate.

"I said stay outta of it Nate."

"And I said _let her go!"_

I really didn't want them to start fighting right in front of me. So I stood in the middle of them and pushed Nate back so he wasn't so much in Mason face.

"Nate just let this go, I'm fine."

"No you're not Alex, he's hurting you. And I'm not leaving until he lets you go."

I turned back around to face Mason, all the while he never let go of my arm. His eyes were on Nate the whole time and he was just as angry as Nate was. "Mason I swear to god if you don't let me go I'll hit you myself."

His eyes flickered back to look me in the eyes but they weren't as angry as when he was looking at Nate. "You would-"

"Try me."

He looked a little hesitant and looked like he was thinking about it before I could feel his grip on me loosen. I took the chance to pull my arm complete free and then walked off into the kitchen while dragging Nate with me. As soon as we reached the kitchen I grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels that was in the cupboard and poured two glasses, one for myself and the other for Nate. I needed a way to stop myself from thinking, from feeling or to stop thinking all together and this is the only way I knew how to do it as I down the 4th shot and feeling my head going dizzy.

"You still seeing that posh girl?"

"Miley?"

"Yeah, her." Nate had be seeing this girl for awhile but they weren't official yet.

"She's not posh Alex."

"Yeah, yeah sure."

"Were together now." He said while his whole face lit up and had the most biggest smile on his face I've seen him smile in a long while.

"If she makes you happy go for it. Its about time." They had been seeing each other for over a few weeks because they wanted to get to know each other first.

"She really does, and I think I'm falling for her."

I couldn't be more happier for him. She didn't go to our school so I only met her a few times and she seems like a very nice girl and we got on just fine.

-X-

We stayed in the kitchen for awhile until Nate decided to go out the back garden to play some game with a few boy that were in a couple of our classes. I've lost count how much I've had to drink but I knew I was fairly drunk. Nate was still playing a game while I was sat on the side of the pool with my feet in the water and watching my feet draw circle's under the water. I must have been day dreaming or too deep in thought because I didn't notice Mitchie sitting down next to me.

"Hey, you okay there?" She asked well nudging me with her shoulder softly.

"Yep! Great." I said turning to look at her while smiling.

"You sure?" She laughed slightly before carrying on. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Lost count."

She let out a small laugh as I turned my head to look at her, she unlike me rolled up her leggings to dip her legs into the water while I didn't bother to pull my jeans up. She moved back to lean on her hands and was now looking up at the sky with her head tiled back slightly. She looked absolutely beautiful and I could feel my breath catch in the back of my throat from just looking at her. Was this the alcohol or do I like Mitchie as in more than just friends, that feeling I get when ever she holds my hand or accidentally brush my leg with hers from sitting so closely was back which felt a lot like butterflies in my stomach. I moved slightly closer to her and moved my hand to move a piece of stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, she turned her head towards me and was looking at me. She sat up straighter now but was still looking at me, I could not for life of me look away from her. I could feel myself lean into her to close the gap but a voice from the side of us pull us apart to look at who it was.

"Hey Mitchie, I got you a drink." It was that blonde girl she was talking to earlier.

"Oh thank you." She took the drink from her hand as they smiled at each other and I could feel myself getting jealous again.

"Alex this is Tess and Tess this is Alex, my best friend." Mitchie said while smiling up at her. I looked away from her to look at my feet in the water and frowned, why did it feel like someone punched me in the stomach? I quickly drank what was left in the cup that Nate got me before I left him to sit over here.

"Hey, your phone going off." Tess said. When did she even get that close to us? She was sat on the back of her legs next to Mitchie.

"Yeah.. phones kinda do that.." Rolling my eyes at her while trying to find which pocket my phone was in.

"Okay-y.."

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Giving up on trying to find my phone, I moved back so my legs were out of the pool and try to stand up. It took me a moment to get my balance and to stand up properly and by the time I stood up so were they. As I looked at Mitchie she had this worried expression on her face for some unknown reason but I decided to ignore it anyways.

I went to walk past Mitchie and Tess but Mitchie grabbed my arm lightly, the same one that Mason grabbed early causing me to stop and turn to face her.

"What's wrong Alex?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing!" I snapped but I really didn't mean to. "Why don't you go back too flirting with her over there." I said while pointing my finger at Tess. "And leave me alone like you have all night!" I started to head my way back inside but I didn't realized she was still holding my arm, so she pulled me back…again.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Whatever." I went to walk off again but she pulled me back for the third time.

"Would you stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Walking away from me when I'm trying to talk to you."

"Just let me go Mitch." I feel like that's all I've said tonight." I wanna get another drink."

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong with you." She clearly was getting frustrated by now because she squeezed my arm a little bit which hurt slightly.

"Nothing, okay! Now will you please let me go, I've had enough people grabbing that arm tonight."

"Talk to me then, I'm suppose to be you're best friend Lex." She said in such a calm and soft voice it made me feel guilty for taking this out on her. She moved her hand down from my forearm to hold my hand. Then I realized I got that pain in my chest again and that feeling in the bit of my stomach.

I looked up from our hands to meet her staring at me with those soft brown eyes that I absolutely love. I could tell she was worried, concerned and confused all at the same time. I didn't know what to tell her and I didn't even know what was going on threw my head myself. I'm trying really hard not to have these sort of feeling towards her but with her looking at me like that, how can you not?

"I'm sorry I gotta go."

I finally slipped out of her grip and made my way into the house and threw the kitchen. The first thing my eyes landed on was a glass bottle filled with dark liquor, the bottle of Jack Daniels was still on the side but I'm pretty sure that's a different bottle from earlier. As I walked over to pour myself a drink I looked around to see how many people were still here. It must have been late because hardly anyone was around, I grabbed a glass on the side that was clean and tip the liquor into the glass filling it up half way before putting the lid back on and pushing it back. I took a mouth full of my drink before I started to find my phone.

_Harper 5 Missed calls _

_2 Text message from Harper_

_1 Text message from Nate_

_3 Text message from Mason. _

Did some one die and I didn't know about or something? Ignoring the missed calls and text messages I took a look at the time. _1:51 am_. What? I didn't think it was that late.

By the time Mitchie walked back into the kitchen with blondie, I had already drank what was left in the glass and started to fill it back up. Weather it was because I was so intoxicated or not but I couldn't tell if Mitchie had too much to drink or if she was in between being sober and tipsy or tipsy and drunk.

"Don't you think you've had enough Lex." She was standing next to me and was stopping the glass from connecting to my lips.

"Uh..no." I said but she never moved her hand from mine causing me to stare at it.

"I think you have."

"Mitch, you're not my mother so back off!"

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Blondie said from over in the corner who was now making her way over towards me and Mitchie.

"Keep out of this blondie, this has nothing to do with you!"

"She's you're friend and you're treating her like a bitch so _you_ back off!"

I put the glass I was holding, which Mitchie was still holding my hand too by the way, down and turned my body to face her so now Mitchie was in the middle facing forward leaning against the side as me and this blonde chick was facing each other.

"Why don't you introduce your upper lip to your lower lip and _shut _the fuck _up!"_

"Both of you, please just stop!" She turned to face me and it didn't go unnoticed that she still haven't let go of my hand. "Alex calm down, Tess is just trying to hel-"

"Oh so you're taking blondie side, you've only just met her 2 seconds ago and I'm meant to be you're best friend!"

"We've been talking all night actually and she was kind enough to actually stay with me instead of leaving me and dancing with their ex boyfriend!"

"Whatever, I'm going!" I grabbed the glass off the side and saw a pair off keys thinking they were mine I grabbed them too. Before Mitchie could take the glass off me I quickly drank what was in there before turning to leave.

As I was walking down the path I could hear my name being called but decide to ignore it.

"Alex!" I felt my arm being pulled back causing me to fall into who ever it was.

"Oww!, I wish every one would leave my fucking arm alone!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pull you that hard."

I turned around to see Mitchie looking at me with worried eyes. "What.." I was seriously fed up by now and just wanted to go home. I couldn't remember if I brought my car with me or not so I started to look around for it.

"What you looking for?"

"My car?"

"You didn't bring it remember? We walked and anyway there is no way in hell are you driving while you're in that state."

"You can't tell me what to do Mitch, and I must have because I have my keys."

She looked down to see the keys I was holding and before I could react to what she was doing, she snatched the keys out of my hands. "HEY!" I reached out to try to get them back but she just pulled her arm farther away from me.

"These aren't even yours Alex."

"So, just give them here."

"Do you _want_ to kill yourself because your going the right way about it."

"Why do you even care!"

"Of course I care! What has gotten into you Alex."

I adverted my eyes away from hers and found my shoes interested all of a sudden. I didn't say anything and it was quite for a moment or two all I could here was a car passing every now and then and the music in the back ground that had gotten turned down slightly sometime during the night.

I could see Mitchie feet coming closer to me and stopping a few inches away and in the corner of my eye I could see her lifting her arm up and that's when I could feel her hand cup my cheek and start to rub it softly with the pad of her thumb.

I involuntary leaned into her hand and closed my eyes. A moment later and she pulled me into a hug as I held on to her tight as if she was going to slip from my grip.

We pulled back from the hug which seem to last a lot longer than usual, looking into her eyes which seem to always pull me into her. I lifted my hand to rest onto her cheek which she did the same moments ago and I could feel myself start to lean in slowly. I could see her eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips as she licked hers causing me to copy.

I felt her hands rest on my waist while giving them a little squeeze while I still had one hand on her cheek and the other one resting on her back. I stopped leaning in just an inch away from her lips and looked up into her eyes, trying to read what was going threw her mind. I could feel her breath on my lips and it tasted like the beer that she had been drinking all night. A little closer and her lips would be on mine, I could feel my heart beating so fast that I swear even Mitchie would be able to feel it by now.

I couldn't take it anymore and crashed my lips against hers, closing my eyes to memorize this feeling. I'm not sure if the best feeling was that I have never felt like this with anyone who I have ever kissed before or that Mitchie was kissing me back. It wasn't slow and soft, but it wasn't harsh although it was a bit rushed. When we pulled back we were both breathless.

That's when it finally sunk in that I just _kissed_ my best _friend._ without sticking around too see what Mitchie had to say I slowly backed off.

"I'm-..I, I'm soo sorry Mitch.."

"Alex wait."

"I gotta go, I'm sorry."

I turned around and ran as fast as I could and trying my hardest not to fall. I could hear Mitchie calling my name but I just needed to get away from her and just think.

I stopped running as soon as I was outside the substation and sat on the step to catch my breath. It looked like all the lights were off so if I snuck in now hopefully everyone is in bed. I unlocked the doors to the substation and locked it back up behind me, my parents didn't know that I got a key cut just in case I wanted to stay out later than I was suppose to and it was much easier coming in this way then the other so I could see if anyone was in the living room or the kitchen.

As I reached the top of the spiral stairs I looked around just to make sure no one was up. Thankfully no one was, so I made my way to the stairs and try to go up them as quite as I could. But you know when you're trying to be as quite as you can, it always seems as if everything is that extra bit loud. Well that what it seems like right now.

I finally made it to my bedroom without waking anybody up and fell face first into my pillow and let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and before I knew it sleep took over my body.

**A/N: Hopefully the next update will come quicker then this one and sorry again for making you wait so long. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! **

**Thank you xox**


	7. Behind Closed Doors

**A/N: I'm soo soo sorry that this has taken me soo long to update, but I've had a lot of shit going on but anyways I'm sorry this is so short but I wanted to get this up and not keep you waiting any longer. I'm sorry if it seemed all over the place or rushed, I really wanted to get this up now because I'm going to Florida in a few hours! So I'll be gone for 2 weeks.**

**Anyways I hope you at least enjoy this. R&R, tell me what you think it would help a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Basically I just own the story and nothing else. **

** Lovatic90xo is my twitter if you'd like to follow. **

**Chapter 7**

**Behind Closed Doors.**

One whole week that's how long I have been avoiding Mitchie, phone calls, text messages, school, which wasn't to hard because she hasn't been in school all week. So it wasn't too hard to avoid her but I was starting to feel bad because this wasn't her fault. If only I kept my feelings in check, things wouldn't be this way but nope, I had to _fuck_ everything up.

I had no idea what to do. There was a part of me that wanted to go and see her but that meant bringing the whole kissing thing up and I still wasn't ready to talk about that yet. Even though I have been hanging out with Harper and Nate most of the week, more so Harper. I haven't told them what happened. I could tell they knew something was up because Mitchie hasn't been in school and I told them I didn't know why which was strange to them because of how close we became.

"So what's going on with you and Mitchie?" Nate asked as we were walking towards the substation.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she hasn't been in school all last week or today and I know you haven't seen her over the weekend because Harper told me you were with her the entire time, so what's going on?" He stopped walking and pulled my arm to stop me from walking into to the substation so now I was stood in front of him and was giving me this look that he wasn't going to drop it unless I told him something.

"Nothing is going on Nate."

"You're lying.."

I rolled my eyes and tried to move around him but he side stepped the way I was going and was blocking my way.

"Nate move!"

"Alex, just tell me."

"Tell you what?" I looked down at my shoes suddenly finding them interesting to look at.

"Whatever going on between you and Mitchie."

"Noth-"

"Don't say there's nothing going on Alex because you can't even look at me and say that."

I still didn't look up at him and it was quite for a moment or two before he let out a sigh and spoke up.

"Fine, alright clearly you're not going to tell me or say anything."

I looked up to see that he was already looking back at me that looked like he was concerned about the whole thing. I could tell he was worried and he is a great friend but I just couldn't talk about this right now.

"Okay." I said and stepped around him finally able to reach the substation doors. Just as I was about to turn the handle and walk through the doors I heard Nate sigh and then I felt his hand on my wrist stopping me from going inside once again. I turned around too look at him thinking that he wasn't going to drop it like I thought he was.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right? No matter what it is, I'm here for you."

I gave him a small smile and nodded my head. He held my wrist for a moment longer then let it go. Before I could ask him if he was okay he walked passed me and into the substation. Lately Nate has been acting weird and every time I try to bring it up he either closes up at the last minute or he just changes the subject. Something has changed about him but I just don't know what it is, when he's just around me and Harper he'll join in with the conversation but around other people he tends to be quite. I pointed it out to Harper but she just thinks he's fine and there's nothing to worry about. So I dropped it and didn't think much of it but I still can't help but think that there's something wrong.

I walked into the substation and saw Nate already sitting down by the till, just as I was about to talk to him my mom called me.

"Alex could you come in here." She called from in the back.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to work till closing and lock up while me and your father pop out for awhile."

"Why can't Justin do it?"

"Because I'm asking you, It shouldn't be busy but if it does Justin upstairs but don't call him unless you need him."

"Yeah okay."

"I mean it Alex, Justin studying so leave him be."

"Yeah, yeah okay."

She took her apron off and placed it on the side before picking her handbag off the floor and walking out and upstairs. Luckily there weren't too many customers so I didn't have to do too much work and Nate stayed and help out too.

Thankfully It stayed quite for the rest of the evening and before I knew it I was locking up and started to help Nate clean up. Throughout the whole time we were working he hardly said a word unless I said something first, It was like he went off into his own little world.

"Thanks for staying and helping out." I said while turned the chairs around and lifting them up onto the table.

"Well I didn't have anything better to do, so why not." He said while shrugging his shoulders. I looked up at him to see and raised my eyes brows causing him to let out a laugh. "I was joking you fool."

"Yeah, you better be." I said just as he was walking past me so I gave him a little push causing him to lose his balance and knock his side into the counter where the till was.

He let out a painful noise and held his side. "Fuck!"

"Christ, I didn't push you that hard. You okay?" I walked closer to him and try to move his hands to pull his shirt up.

"Alex, what're you doing?" He asked in a panicky voice and taking a step back.

"Uh.. lifting your top up so I can take a look at your side." I said as if it was obvious.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I still couldn't understand why he was sort of scared. If it was fine and nothing to worry about then what was the problem?

"Nate, just let me look at it. You might have bruised it and you might need to put some ice on it."

"It's nothing." He said while shaking his head, then moved around me to finish putting the rest of the chairs on top of the tables.

I watched him for a moment, maybe this is why he's been acting so strange for the past week or so. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his wrist, stopping him from lifting the last chair. He looked up at me, keeping eye contact the whole time but his eyes held something in them that I couldn't read. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or what that look is on his face and normally I could. I let go of his wrist and quickly grabbed his shirt and lifted it up.

There was a purple and yellowish bruise on his side just below his ribs. It look recent, maybe a couple of days old. "Nate?" I asked a bit shocked to see that. He pushed my hands off his shirt and pulled it back down.

"Shane and I were messing about and well yeah and.." He pointed to his side where his bruise was. "..this happened."

"I.. don't understand.."

"Don't understand what?"

"If Shane did that then why couldn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

"I just didn't want you to make a big fuss about it." He looked at his watch and his eyes suddenly grew big, then looked back at me. "Shit, sorry Alex but I've got to go. I'll see you at school." He said while grabbing his jacket before reaching the doors.

Before I had the chance to say anything he was gone. It took me a moment to snap out of whatever trance I was in and finished clean up what was left and making sure everything was locked up before going up stairs and sitting on the sofa. Not bothering to turn the TV on and just sat there and just thinking about everything that just went on with Nate and how _off_ he seemed. It wasn't long before my thoughts drifted off to Mitchie.

"Alex!" I looked up too see Justin standing by the side of the sofa looking a bit confused and concerned. Wait. When did he even come into the room?

"What?" I asked which sounded more annoyed than I actually was.

"You okay? I made fun of you and you said absolutely nothing.." He did? I guess I must of deep in thought more than I realized.

"What? ..yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look really worried about something?"

"It's nothing."

"Okay." He said and walked over to the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge and came over and sat next to me on the sofa.

We sat in silence for a moment. Trying to think of a way to bring up the situation with Nate but with out actually telling him about it.

"Can I ask you something?" I started.

"Sure." He turned his body towards me. Showing that I had his full attention.

"I don't know how to ask you with out telling you.." I admitted.

"Whatever it is, I won't say anything Alex, I promise." He looked and sounded like he meant it.

I really need to talk to someone about this and Harper would most likely tell me It's nothing. Maybe it is but just the way he has been acting and then that whole thing down stairs not too long ago, It just didn't seem _right_.

"Okay." I took in a deep breath. "So I have this friend and they've been acting weird for the past couple of weeks and then today I saw a bruise on his side. When I tried to bring it up he said it was nothing but then said he did it while he was messing around with his brother."

"Maybe he did? And you're reading too much into this?"

"I don't think so. It's just the way he reacted when I asked him about it. Plus you and Max mess about and I've never seen a bruise on either of you like _that_.

"I don't know what to tell you other than be there for him when he wants to talk about it. Is he having problems at home? Or getting bullied in school?"

I thought about what he said for a moment. Nate wasn't really popular in school but wasn't a _loser_ either and no ever bullied him throughout school growing up. Maybe because he was nice too everyone, I don't know. I've never really seen anyone say anything mean to him or push him around and for at home I didn't really know.

"Well I don't think he's getting bullied at school. He would of said something to me or at least I hope so and I think everything at home is fine."

"Then there's not much you can do unless he comes and talks to you about it."

I let out a long sigh and let my head fall back onto the sofa so I was looking up at the ceiling. "I guess you're right… for once." I said the last part in just a whisper.

He let out a soft laugh while shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm _always_ right."

_Someone_ cocky!

He stood up and I could see him staring at me in the corner of my eye. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Should I tell him about what happened with Mitchie? I didn't want him to hate me and I certainly didn't know how he would react If I did tell him that I kissed her. But it would be kinda nice to get it off my chest.

"No." I said, not bothering to look at him.

"Okay, well if there is I'll be upstairs in my bedroom." He said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Kay..." It was meant to come out a lot stronger but came out in barely a whisper.

-X-

For the next couple of days Nate had been avoiding me, when I did get the chance to stop him in the hallways of school he made an excuse up that he had to "_quickly go."_ The only person I could really think that would know what's going on with him was his girlfriend, Miley. Well so I'm hoping. I mean it wouldn't hurt if I just asked her what was going on with him. Right? He is my best friend after all and I just wanted to know if he was actually _okay_ like he says he is.

I could see Miley coming out of the main doors of school and was heading in my direction. We weren't really _friends_ but just the kind that said "hey" if we pass each other in school or at parties. She is Nate girlfriend so I wasn't just going to be rude to her for his sake.

"Hey Miley, could I talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah sure, What's up?"

Wow. I really should of thought this through first.

"Urm.. How has Nate seem to you lately?"

"What do you mean?" She looked confused and leaned her head a little bit to the side.

"Maybe it's just me but he just doesn't seem to be himself lately and I thought that maybe you knew something?"

"No, he's been fine when he's around me."

Maybe I am just reading into things and Nate's fine. I just couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right. Maybe I wanted to believe that something wrong was going on with Nate so I could avoid the whole situation with Mitchie and not have to face what was really going on with myself.

"Okay thanks anyway."

She gave me a small smile and walked off in the other direction. I waited around for awhile for Nate but I didn't see him leave the school doors. I guess he must of already left.

Pulling my phone out from the front pocket of my jeans, I typed in the four digit code to unlock it and went into messages to text Nate but stopped at seeing Mitchie's name under Nate's. As much as I wanted to forget that night I knew I had to talk to her about it. Plus I was starting to miss her.. Just a little bit.

I quickly text Nate, put my headphone in, pressing play before locking my phone and putting it back in my front pocket before making my way out of the school gates. Letting my mind go with the music I was listening to I didn't realize where I was going. I just wanted to clear my head, to stop thinking about anything and everything. Stop thinking about Nate and Mitchie. Basically that was always on my mind, constantly just going through my head with situations on what to do.

I looked up and noticed I stopped at the end of the path to Mitchie's house. This was the last place I'd ever thought I would be and I'm not going to lie but I kinda missed her a lot. Before I had the chance to carry on walking the front door opened and Mitchie's mom came out. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and before I knew it she was walking down the path and towards me.

I took my headphones out of my ears just in time to catch what she said.

"Hello Alex, are you here to see Mitchie?"

"I, uh.. Yeah I guess so?.." I said which sounded more like a question.

"I think she would be happy to see you. She hasn't been too well lately." She finished with a slight frown.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's bee-" She was cut off with the sound of music playing. Which I guessed was her phone going off inside her bag. "I'm sorry Alex, but I have to get this." She said as she got her phone out and looked at the screen. "Go on in, the door open and

she's in her bedroom."

"Okay thanks."

I heard her say a "hello" into the phone before unlocking her car door and getting in it. I walked up the path slowly and opened the front door which was unlocked just like she had said.

I let myself in and shut the door behind me. I took a look around and everything seeming to be tidy. It didn't look like a one year old had been in here at all but then again Lacey could be upstairs resting with Mitchie.

I walked up the stairs and headed straight for Mitchie bedroom. Luckily for me her bedroom door was shut, so I took this moment to take a deep breath in and listen for any noise I could hear. When I didn't I guessed she was on her own.

I opened the door slowly and the first thing I see is Mitchie on her side facing me with the blanket up to her chin and fast asleep. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Before I knew it I was slowly walking towards her, knelt down by the side of her and ran my fingers through her hair. It was like my body and mind was being controlled by two different people. She looked so peaceful just laying there and the thought of being away from her for so long just came rushing down and I just felt this sudden heavy feeling in my chest.

What the hell is going on with me?

Mitchie moved a little and then her eye's slowly fluttered open. I could see the corners of her lips curve into a small smile, which I returned. She moved her hand from under her blanket and was now resting on my cheek, then with her thumb she wiped the tear that I didn't realize was rolling down.

"Why are you crying?" If I wasn't so close to her I don't think I would of heard her.

"I'm not." I said in the same volume she did.

"What's wrong Lex?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that? How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine, It's just the flu."

She still hadn't moved her hand from my cheek and I found myself wanting to be closer to her, feel her against me. I looked down at my knees which were now starting to hurt might I add. Her voice made me look back up to her.

"I've missed you." I gave her a smile, a bit bigger than one before and leaned into her touch.

"I've missed you too." I admitted causing her to smile back.

She made me feel something that I couldn't understand, something that I've never felt before with anyone. And if I'm being honest, it was scaring the crap out of me because I was starting to realise something. Sitting here with her like this, staring into her beautiful brown eyes that was staring right back at me. I moved one of my hands and rested it on top of her which was still on my cheek and slightly squeezed her hand.

I realized that the man of my dreams was a girl.

And it was her.

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, it would mean a lot.**

**xoxo**


	8. AN!

**A/N:- Sorry guys but this isn't an update, but I am thinking about deleting this story bc I feel like not many of you like it.**

**So I'm giving it until I get back home to decided whether or not I'll delete it or keep it. if you do want to carry on reading this let me know so yeah. **


End file.
